Cigarrillos y coñac
by R.Monet
Summary: Hermione Granger nunca había pensado que Draco Malfoy se parecería tanto al coñac. Draco Malfoy nunca había sospechado que Hermione Granger era adicta al tabaco. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?  ¡Cap 7!
1. Nido de serpientes

-La señora Hooch hace sonar el silbato y… ¡comienza el partido!- Vocifera Lee Jordan desde su puesto como locutor en las gradas. Los profesores a su izquierda charlan con tranquilidad entre ellos. Su voz se extiende por todo el campo gracias al magnetófono mágico y llega clara y limpia a oídos de todos los espectadores.

Aquella mañana se enfrentaban dos casas muy diferentes: Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Y no sólo eran disímiles en su forma de pensar, sino también en su estrategia de juego y, por así decirlo, su punto de vista frente a las trampas. Por todos es sabido que las serpientes no tenían escrúpulos en utilizar métodos poco ortodoxos para ganar. Los jugadores del equipo de Hufflepuff siempre soportaban el juego sucio del resto de casas con dignidad e indiferencia.

La falta de armonía entre los dos equipos se reveló desde el instante en el que echaron a volar. Los dos buscadores, Malfoy y Summerby, se colocaron en lo alto de los extremos del campo, vigilando el juego de sus compañeros y a la vez buscando la snitch dorada.

-Tamsin Applebee de Hufflepuff se dirige con la quaffle hacia los aros, Pucey se la arrebata gracias a una certera patada en el costado, maldito tramposo…- "¡Señor Jordan!" protestó la profesora Mcgonagall.- Pucey lleva la quaffle, se dirige hacia los aros, se la pasa a Bole y… ¡diez puntos para Slytherin!

Un griterío de elogios y a la vez de lamentaciones llenó las gradas del campo. Los Slytherin agitaban bufandas, banderas y silbaban con entusiasmo. Fleet, el guardián de Hufflepuff, masculló algo ininteligible, pero en su rostro se vislumbraba la cólera que sentía en ese momento por los cazadores del equipo contrario.

En las alturas, Draco no lograba ver el destello de la snitch por ningún lado. Habían tenido mucha suerte, aquel día no había ni una sola nube en el cielo.

"Por la cara de inútil desconcertado que tiene Summerby deduzco que él tampoco ha visto la snitch." Pensó Malfoy mientras vigilaba los movimientos del otro buscador. El chico llevaba diez minutos dando vueltas por el campo sin saber qué hacer y si seguía así durante todo el partido estaba claro quien sería el vencedor.

Desde allí la voz de Jordan le llegaba rota y apenas comprensible. Agudizó el oído y escuchó lo siguiente:

-¡Crabbe y Goyle han rodeado a O'Flaherty! ¡Se va a caer de la escoba! –Un murmullo asustado recorrió las gradas.- […] ¡Vaya, esa chica no se corta un pelo! ¡Señora Pomfrey, las partes nobles de Crabbe van a necesitar hielo urgentemente!.

Draco maldijo lo inútiles que podían llegar a ser Crabbe y Goyle. Ni frente a una muchacha de 1.50 de altura lograban su propósito. Entonces, un repentino movimiento de Summerby le puso en acción. El buscador de Hufflepuff se dirigía rápidamente hacia arriba, como una flecha cortando el cielo en dos. Ambos tenían la misma escoba, lo cual era una clara desventaja para Draco, puesto que iba detrás de Summerby y no podía aventajarle en rapidez.

-¡Vaya, parece que los buscadores han localizado la snitch! ¡Summerby va en cabeza!- Gritó emocionado Jordan.- Cadwallader acaba de ganar 10 puntos para Hufflepuff ya que Bletchley estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a las musarañas. ¡Lo siento, colega!

Summerby ya casi rozaba la snitch con las yemas de sus dedos y Draco, alarmado, le empujó hacia la derecha, provocando una ligera desorientación a su contrincante. Pero no fue suficiente para quitárselo de en medio. Parecía que el buscador de Hufflepuff estaba empeñado en ganar el partido. Un zumbido pasó rápidamente cerca del oído de Draco y giró la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver como una bludger le asestaba en la espalda a Summerby, seguramente lanzada por Crabbe o Goyle. La víctima del ataque detuvo el vuelo y gimió de dolor.

Entonces el Slytherin se lanzó a por la snitch, y cuando digo que se lanzó, lo digo literalmente. Con la snitch en su mano, resbaló de la escoba y cayó al vacío. Los gritos estallaron en las gradas. Inexplicablemente, antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, su escoba se hallaba debajo de él, conduciéndolo hasta el centro del campo con calma.

-¡Slytherin gana!- Así finalizó Lee el partido.

El equipo de Slytherin se fue con sonrisas triunfales y miradas de desprecio hacia los Hufflepuff. Todos lo espectadores se preguntaban como había sido posible que la escoba de Malfoy le hubiese salvado de esa caída mortal. Porque… ¿eso era válido en un partido de quidditch?

* * *

_Más tarde, en los vestuarios de Slytherin._

-¡Malfoy, ha estado de puta madre!- Dijo Pucey encantado.- ¿Cómo conseguiste que tu escoba reaccionara de esa forma?

Draco se ató los mocasines y le dirigió una mirada enigmática y a la vez de censura. Estaba claro que no se lo iba a decir. Guardó el resto de sus cosas en la bolsa, cogió su escoba y salió del vestuario. Mientras caminaba por los terrenos hacia el castillo, recordó como había aprendido aquel encantamiento.

Fue dos meses atrás, era de noche y se encontraba en la sala común aguantando a Pansy, que aquel día se encontraba especialmente irritante. La aguda voz de aquella mujer le enfermaba y no se podía concentrar en el libro que tenía en las manos. En resumen, estaba aburrido, muy aburrido. Pensó que sería agradable salir a volar con la nimbus 2001, así que se deshizo de los brazos, las piernas, los pechos y los labios de Parkinson y se largó.

En los terrenos la brisa le reconfortaba, el aire era sano, no como en la sala común de Slytherin. Gracias a Zabini la estancia siempre estaba infestada de humo azulado procedente de sus cigarrillos o puros, lo que le diera por fumar. Draco mentiría si dijese que nunca le había aceptado uno de esos pitillos, porque Salazar sabía que eran deliciosos.

Hundido en aquellos pensamientos irrelevantes, llegó al campo de quidditch y se elevó con la escoba. Lentamente dio un par de vueltas al campo y luego practicó algunas tácticas. Draco volaba tan rápido, que no se daba cuenta de que la ligera brisa ya no era tan ligera. Cuando intentaba perfeccionar el amago de Wronski, una fuerte ráfaga de viento le hizo desconcentrarse y cayó de la escoba. Sacó con rapidez su varita e hizo aparecer un montón de colchonetas en el suelo. Murmuró un "accio escoba" y se levantó. En ese momento, llegó hasta sus oídos un débil carraspeo, muy suave.

Era la pequeña de los Greengrass, su nombre se parecía a Estonia o Astonia o Antonia o… algo así. La reconoció porque Daphnne siempre subía al tren de Hogwarts con ella. También iba a Slytherin ya que su corbata vestía los colores verde y plateado y el escudo de la casa se distinguía en su chaqueta. Estaba sentada en un rincón del campo, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Se levantó con toda la elegancia que caracterizaba a ella y su hermana y se dirigió hacia él.

-Hola, me llamo Astoria Greengrass, no hace falta que tú me digas tu nombre, sé quien eres.

Mientras lo decía alzó su mano pero, al ver que Draco no se la estrechaba, la bajó. Parecía tener muy poca edad, trece o catorce años, y su altura comparada con la de Draco era casi desternillante. Sus ojos verdes le miraban con astucia y un brillo en sus pupilas le decía que aquella niña era una Slytherin de pies a cabeza. Además, era de la familia de los Greengrass, así que no la echó del campo, al menos, no inmediatamente.

-¿Y qué quieres?- preguntó Draco.

-Quiero entrar en el equipo de quidditch.

Lo dijo con tamaña seguridad, que Draco no pudo ni reír. Se quedó callado, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Lo siento, Astoria, las plazas están llenas, prueba el año que viene.- Consiguió decir al fin.

La muchacha le miró con fastidio mientras se recogía el castaño cabello en una coleta y, a continuación, dirigió sus ojos hacia la escoba de Draco. Recordó como se había caído de la escoba y pensó que en los partidos no parecía tan torpe.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te puedo ayudar con el problema que has tenido esta noche. Existe un encantamiento que hace que un objeto esté contigo siempre y si te alejas, te persigue hasta que te encuentra. Es muy útil si tienes algo de mucho valor y no quieres perderlo. Una joya, dinero o… un secreto.

-¿Cómo se hace?

¿Aquel hechizo sería considerado válido en quidditch? Mejor que nadie supiera de su existencia. Sí, así no podrían saber que encantamiento era, y por lo tanto, tendría que ser válido.

-Tienes que tocar con la punta de la varita toda la extensión del objeto que desees mientras pronuncias "fideliis permuta". Para deshacerlo sólo necesitas un corriente "finitem incantatem". Te aconsejo que lo hagas justo antes de empezar el partido y lo deshagas justo al finalizar, en los vestuarios y de forma no-verbal.

"Caray, esta chica es inteligente, me preguntó si tendrá madera de jugadora."

Unas voces le sacaron despiadadamente de sus recuerdos. Agitó la cabeza para despejarse y se escondió tras unos árboles no muy altos para poder observar a placer. Allí, en un claro rodeado de arbustos, vio a Granger, al pobretón y a Potter y su novia, la pequeña comadreja. Su tono de voz era tan alto que había llegado hasta él a más de veinte metros. Parecía que Ron Weasley y Granger estaban discutiendo muy acalorados. Escuchó un fragmento de la pelea.

-¡Al menos yo me beso con alguien! ¡Tú sólo tienes para besar las cartas del imbécil de Krum!

El pelirrojo le gritaba casi en la cara y ella le miraba con unos ojos desbordantes de ira.

-¡Él me quiere!- protestaba ella.

-¡No seas ilusa, Hermione! ¡Estuvo contigo para acercarse a Harry! ¿Quién iba a estar con una comelibros?

El pelirrojo la señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo índice en alto. Entonces ella se acerco y le pegó con toda la mano abierta. Luego salió pitando de allí, con las lágrimas cayendo en su camiseta.

"Auch, eso le ha debido hacer daño." Pensó Draco.

Se alejó lentamente para no ser descubierto. La muchacha avanzaba corriendo hacia el castillo a mucha distancia de él.

* * *

Ya en las mazmorras, Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero de su sala común. Estaba cansado, pero sabía que el resto de los Slytherin –Zabini sobretodo- querrían hacer una fiesta esa noche por la victoria frente a Hufflepuff. Bueno, y si hubieran perdido también habrían hecho una fiesta de consolación, que narices.

Observó al grupo de chicas arremolinadas junto a la ventana, era el grupo de Pansy pero… que raro, la propia Pansy no estaba. Decidió ir a preguntarles por la morena a las chicas. Eso no significaba que se preocupara por la pesada de Parkinson, sino que si no estaba con sus inseparables amigas era por otra de sus estúpidas ideas o porque estaba con un tío, una de dos.

Cuando se estaba levantando para interrogar a aquellas víboras, Pansy apareció triunfal por la puerta seguida de Blaise. Ambos tenían pintada una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara. La chica agitó su bolso y se escuchó claramente el tintineo de botellas de cristal.

-¿Es alcohol? ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?- preguntó Nott mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Pues claro que es alcohol, idiota.-Respondió Zabini.

-Hemos sacado un poco de las cocinas, otro poco de objetos confiscados de Filch y tal vez nos hayamos colado en dos o tres despachos. No os podéis ni imaginar cuantas botellas de whiskey de fuego tenía escondidas en su armario Mcgonagall.- Dijo Pansy con risa de caballo.

Entre los dos sacaron todas las botellas y las colocaron encima de la mesa central. En total había treinta. Draco se sorprendió al ver algunas que no conocía.

-No todas son mágicas, hay bastantes muggles. Esta por ejemplo, es… vodka.- Zabini la destapó y le dio un buen trago.- Wow, es bastante fuerte.- masculló entre tosidos.

-Bueno, las dejaremos aquí por ahora, vamos a comer, los jugadores debéis estar muy hambrientos, ¿no?- Dijo Tracey, una de las amigas de Pansy, mirando a Draco.

-Tranquila Tracey, no hace falta que me hagas la pelota. Si te quieres aprovechar de mí esta noche sólo dilo.

Le guiñó un ojo descaradamente y salió con Zabini y Nott por la puerta. Blaise tenía su cara de "conspiración", así es como la llamaban Malfoy y Nott. La ponía siempre que manejaba una idea perversa entre manos.

-Escuchad tíos, ahora que no están las chicas podemos hablar de una cosa. ¿Qué os parece si traemos carne de otras casas esta noche? Estoy harto de las mismas tetas de siempre.

-Sí, ya sólo nos queda Bulstrode. Merlín nos libre.- resopló el rubio.

-¿Pero estáis mal de la cabeza? Las tías de las otras casas nos odian, no van a querer venir ni por trescientos galeones.- Nott se dio golpecitos con los dedos en la sien mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Da igual, Theo, podemos convencer a algunas Hufflepuffs, serán tontas, pero están muy buenas.

-Malfoy, ¿te crees que van a venir a celebrar su propia derrota? ¡Venga ya!- Le contestó Nott.

-¿Es que no me has oído? Son tontas.

-¡T-O-N-T-A-S!- Deletrearon a la vez Malfoy y Zabini.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban comiendo. Se dirigieron a sus asientos en la mesa de Slytherin. Draco tuvo que soportar otra horrible comida ya que desde su posición veía claramente los besuqueos de la Weasley y de Potter.

-Uff, mirad a esos dos.- Les masculló Draco a los Slytherin.- Son completamente asquerosos, me quitan el apetito.

-Sí, pero esa traidora a la sangre está como un quesito. Podríamos invitarla esta noche.- Zabini se relamió los labios. No le quitaba ojo de encima a la pelirroja.

Draco fantaseó con la posibilidad de joder a Potter tirándose a su novia, pero enseguida se esfumó ese pensamiento. Era una estupidez.

-Zabini, una cosa es una cosa, pero invitar a… esa. Dejar que pise nuestra casa es arriesgado, es una Gryffindor.- Dijo Nott.

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es cambiar la contraseña después de la fiesta y asunto arreglado. Además estará borracha, ¿crees que se va a acordar de algo?

-Siempre va acompañada de Potter o de la sangresucia. Y ellos si que no pueden venir.- Le advirtió Draco.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te da miedo un bajito pringado? ¿O tal vez temes a ese ratón de biblioteca?- Se burló el moreno.

El rubio le ignoró y siguió comiendo. Mientras Nott y Zabini charlaban, él estuvo pensando a que chicas invitar. ¿Tal vez Chang? ¿O quizá Lovegood? Esa loca siempre le había dado morbo. Las hermanas Patil no serían mala idea. Y había visto a Lavender Brown bailar, sólo Merlín sabía lo bien que se movía aquella mujer.

Miró de nuevo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, la sabelotodo estaba sola. "Vaya, la han dejado ahí, es triste hasta comiendo, por Salazar." Y era verdad, se llevaba el tenedor a la boca despacio y tragaba a duras penas. Hermione levantó la mirada y le observó fijamente durante unos segundos, luego se puso en pie y se fue. "Seguro que se va a la biblioteca, sola, a leer. Parece que la pelea con el pobretón le ha dolido de verdad. Fracasada."

_(Cinco horas después)_

Estaba frente al espejo, abotonándose su traje de cachemir traído directamente de Milán. Se planteó no ponerse corbata, pero arruinaría el efecto del contraste entre la camisa negra y la corbata color verde botella. Estaba radiante, increíble, sublime.

Bajó a la sala común y miró a las chicas. Daphnne llevaba puesto un vestido azul sencillo con una bonita caída, su pelo rubio estaba medio recogido con un pasador. Pansy en vez de vestido, parecía que se había puesto una camiseta larga, estaba seguro de que si se agachaba se le vería todo. Tracey iba de blanco, sus enormes pechos estaban apretadísimos contra la tela. Bulstrode, como siempre, llevaba el uniforme.

No se veía a Zabini ni a Nott por ninguna parte, pero todo el equipo de quidditch estaba allí. Le dieron la bienvenida con elogios y felicitaciones por haber ganado el partido y le sirvieron en un vaso algo llamado coñac. Aquella bebida sabía a ángeles, un calor se extendía por su pecho cuando la bebía. Ese líquido estaba hecho para él.

La música estaba a cargo de las mujeres, y sonaban en el aire The Weird Sisters, con su canción "Do the Hipogriff". Ya estaba pensando en acercarse a Tracey cuando aparecieron por la puerta Nott y Zabini con bastantes chicas. Draco reconoció a Hannah Abbott –"vaya, pues si que son tontas, sí"- las hermanas Patil, Brown, Chang, Clearwater, Alicia Spinnet y…-"oh, no, Merlín…"- Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger.

-¿Pero que narices haces aquí con traidoras a la sangre y la sabelotodo? ¿Eres tonto o qué?- Le recriminó Malfoy.

-¡Que querías que hiciera, estaban todas juntas, si dejaba a Granger se lo diría a los profesores!

-Relájate Malfoy, no sea que te de un infarto y tenga que venir tu escoba a salvarte.- Se burló Hermione.- Voy a ponerme una copa, aparta.

La pelirroja y ella se sirvieron vodka en un vaso, y las demás hicieron otro tanto.

-Vaya, ¿te ha pasado algo hoy, Granger? Te veo demasiado rebelde.- Le dijo Draco maliciosamente.

-¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Que esta noche no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, así que porqué no te vas con Parkinson o alguna y me dejas en paz.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Weasley no ve en ti el mínimo interés como mujer?

Una risa sarcástica recorrió el cuerpo de Malfoy. Hermione le miró con odio, pero no dijo nada. "¿Cómo puede saber eso?" Pensó la chica.

-Sí, he presenciado la pelea de esta mañana. Qué puedo decirte sobre ella, Krum tenía el cerebro lleno de paja, así que no creo que te diera besitos para acercarse a Potter, no es capaz de maquinar un plan tan elaborado (capta mi ironía) como ése. Pero de todas maneras, no sé que le harías para que un jugador de quidditch tan famoso cayera en tus redes. Un filtro de amor, ¿tal vez?

-Yo no hice nada, Malfoy. Sabes perfectamente que él fue quien se quiso acercar a mí. Si no lo hubiera hecho él, probablemente no le hubiese dirigido la palabra nunca. No soy como tus "amiguitas". No soy una buscona. –dijo mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Pansy ataviada con su mini-vestido.

-La verdad es que no sé que pretendes hacer aquí. Mira a tu alrededor, Granger, las fiestas en Slytherin no son como las de los perdedores de Gryffindor. Nuestras "fiestas" son en realidad una orgía. A no ser que Crabbe o Goyle tengan el estómago suficiente como para liarse contigo, creo que esta noche te vas a aburrir un poco.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Malfoy.- Se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba Nott.

"Pero qué…" Pensó el rubio. "Creo que intenta probarse a sí misma, pobre indigna."

Todos estaban bailando en parejas, Zabini con la comadreja, Brown y Pucey, Bulstrode y Goyle, Nott y Granger… Cogió de la mano a Tracey y bailaron acarameladamente durante unos minutos. Quería mojar, por Morgana, hacía semanas que una chica no tocaba sus sábanas. Pero no con Tracey, era demasiado fácil y repetitivo. Su mirada se posó en Granger inconscientemente. No había nada tan difícil como intentar enrollarse con la sabelotodo.

"Draco… ¿qué coño estás insinuando? El coñac te nubla los sentidos, deja de beber." –Se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero la realidad era que allí estaba Granger, con su culo apretado en los vaqueros muggles, sonriendo achispadamente a Nott. Su pelo enmarañado le llegaba casi por la cintura y seguía sin intentar arreglarlo. Bajó la mirada, los pechos de Tracey parecían muy jugosos y turgentes desde ese ángulo –desde ése y desde todos, la verdad-.

-Tracey, ¿qué te parece si subimos a mi habitación?

-Me encantaría, Draco.

Cuando echó un vistazo a la sala común antes de irse, Granger le observaba sin reparos apoyada en el hombro de Nott. Él le lanzó una sonrisa torcida de superioridad y subió las escaleras.

"Maldita sabelotodo." Fue el último pensamiento que le dedicó a Hermione, al menos por esa noche.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo; ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha parecido horrible? Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o pregunta, ¡ya sabéis! Decírmelo en un review :)

¡Y gracias por leer!


	2. Adicción

_-Tracey, ¿qué te parece si subimos a mi habitación? _

_-Me encantaría, Draco._

_Cuando echó un último vistazo a la sala común antes de irse, Granger le observaba sin reparos apoyada en el hombro de Nott. Él le lanzó una sonrisa torcida de superioridad y subió las escaleras._

**Capítulo 2: Adicción.**

Aquel domingo todos los Slytherin y nueve chicas del resto de casas se levantaron con una resaca de mil basiliscos. Draco amaneció solo en su cama, Tracey ya se había acostumbrado a marcharse antes de que él despertara. Esa chica hacía exactamente lo que él quería. Era agradable que alguien lo hiciera sin decirlo. Se dio una buena ducha y bajó a la sala común. Allí estaba Zabini, sentado en el sillón, fumando uno de sus cigarrillos de vainilla.

-¿Qué tal te fue con la pelirroja?-Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-La muy frígida no me dio ni un triste beso. Al final conseguí a Spinnet, pero…

-Ya, tú querías a la comadreja.

Zabini bajó la mirada algo azorado. Parecía verdaderamente fastidiado porque alguien le hubiera dado calabazas. Todo el mundo sabía que el moreno era un Don Juan y que ninguna mujer le había denegado sus caricias. Debía tener el orgullo herido, muy herido.

Se oyeron pasos por la escalera y los dos se quedaron mudos al ver a Hermione bajar por ellas con dificultad. Tenía un aspecto horrible, estaba pálida y más despeinada de lo habitual, que ya es decir. Profundas ojeras embebían sus ojos y su ceño se fruncía de dolor a cada paso. Ni siquiera les miró al cruzar la habitación, en realidad caminaba por inercia. Salió por la puerta y dejó a los dos chicos solos de nuevo.

-¿Esa era Granger? -Preguntó Draco con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, creo que ha pasado la noche con Theodore.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Hermione se tiró en la cama. Se encontraba fatal, la noche anterior había bebido demasiado vodka.

"¡Como he podido ser tan tonta!" Se recriminó. "¡Si Ron no me hubiese cabreado tanto nada de esto habría pasado!"

Hermione recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior justo después del partido de Quidditch.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y ella estaban caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los tres discutían acerca del final del partido. Ella siempre se quedaba fuera en estas conversaciones, pues no entendía nada de quidditch.

-Eso tendría que estar penalizado, ¡no es justo!- decía Ron.

-Si no sabes que encantamiento es no puedes penalizarlo. Malfoy ha conseguido la snitch limpiamente, es decir, es totalmente válido.- Le contradijo Ginny.

-Ha hechizado su escoba, eso es trampa, cariño.-Le dijo Harry con dulzura.

-Oh, ¿podéis callaros ya? ¿Qué más dará? Slytherin ha ganado el partido os guste o no.-Explotó Hermione.

-Oye, Hermione, tú calladita que no tienes ni idea de quidditch.-le respondió Ron de malas maneras.

-Estúpido...

-¡Metomentodo!

-¡Obtuso!

Y así siguió una serie de insultos. Nadie sabe como, pero acabaron por decirse cosas que no querían decir. Sacaron a la luz viejas rencillas que se suponían ya olvidadas.

-¡Que no tengas vida no es mi culpa, Hermione!

-¡Y que tú seas tan cabezota tampoco es la mía!

Harry y Ginny intentaban calmarles inútilmente, la pelea ya se les había ido de las manos. Los celos les abofetearon a ambos en la cara.

-¡Ves a besarte con Lavender, así haces algo más útil que esto!

-¡Al menos yo me beso con alguien! ¡Tú sólo tienes para besar las cartas del imbécil de Krum!

-¡Él me quiere!

-¡No seas ilusa, Hermione! ¡Estuvo contigo para acercarse a Harry! ¿Quién iba a estar con una comelibros?

La chica se acercó a él y le asestó una torta en la mejilla. Las lágrimas recorrían sus pómulos y morían en su boca.

Y después se marchó. A partir de ese momento ya no había vuelto a ver a Ron, y tampoco quería hacerlo, obviamente. Ese maldito cabezón era insoportable. Pero en esos momentos tenía otros problemas que le carcomían el cerebro.

Hermione se removió en la cama. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado la noche con Theodore Nott? Sólo se habían besado, pero… Aquello era traición. Se lo había pasado bien, eso era cierto, era la primera vez que besaba y la besaban sin pudor, sin prisas, lentamente. Sin embargo, no se volvería a repetir. Hermione había conseguido la prueba de que los chicos no se le acercaban por Harry y Ron, si no porque querían. Se sentía mejor, más segura.

Durmió durante toda la mañana y se perdió la comida. Cuando despertó ya era media tarde y no sabía donde estaban sus amigos, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Pensó en ir a la biblioteca, pero no se encontraba con ánimos y la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para pasarse la tarde leyendo. Decidió que sería mejor dar un paseo por el lago.

Aquella era una tarde de noviembre especialmente fría. El vapor salía de la boca de Hermione expiraba. Se frotó los brazos intentando calentarlos inútilmente. El lado positivo es que el aire puro le despejaba y aminoraba el dolor.

El lago estaba solitario y en completo silencio. Todavía no estaba helado, así que a veces se podía distinguir uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante. Se sentó a la orilla y se dedicó a hacer dibujos en la tierra. La superficie del agua reflejaba el cielo azul. Aunque sólo eran las cinco, una pequeña luna menguante se distinguía entre las nubes.

Tan tranquila y relajada estaba, que por poco no oyó las risas que se acercaban por el camino. Adivinó quienes eran cuando una trenza atada con un lazo excéntricamente fucsia asomó entre las hojas de los árboles. Ron y Lavender iban de la mano hacia –seguramente- su lugar favorito para besuquearse a gusto. Ese pensamiento le dio verdaderas ganas de vomitar.

El pelirrojo reparó en Hermione justo cuando los labios de Lavender se estampaban en su mejilla.

-Vaya, veo que has seguido mi consejo, Ronald.- Dijo Hermione secamente.

-Hermione, yo…

-Hermione, no puedes recriminarle nada. Todo el colegio sabe que has pasado la noche enredada en las sábanas de Nott.- Le interrumpió Lavender mirándola con asco en los ojos.

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó Ron.

Hermione había sabido desde que se acercó la noche anterior a Nott que eso cabrearía mucho a Ron. Quizá por esa razón le pareció tan buena idea.

-Bueno, tal vez deberías preguntarle a Pucey quién pasó la noche enredada en las de él. Aunque si te esfuerzas un poco seguro que lo adivinas. Adiós, Lavender.

Pasó a su lado sin mirarles y en cuanto estuvo lo bastante lejos para que no la viesen, cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hacia la entrada del bosque prohibido. Se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído y se mentalizó de la situación. Merlín, todo el mundo sabía que había traicionado a Gryffindor pasando la noche entre serpientes. Ahora la odiaban dos casas, la suya y la de Slytherin.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y rompió a llorar de rabia. Aquello no era justo, al principio ni siquiera quería ir. La había convencido Ginny pidiéndoselo por favor cincuenta veces. Tampoco es que se arrepintiera del todo porque durante horas se había olvidado de la pelea con Ron. Theodore Nott la había ayudado sin proponérselo. Le daría las gracias de alguna forma. Puede que regalándole algo, aunque puede que no aceptara el obsequio de una impura. Draco Malfoy y el resto de Slytherin desde luego no lo harían…

Recordó lo cabrón que fue Malfoy la noche anterior y la mirada de imbécil profundo que le dirigió al subirse con esa chica tan… voluminosa. ¿Por qué la había mirado así? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No lo entendía, la verdad. Tampoco comprendía porque se había sentido extraña cuando él subió las escaleras. No triste ni apenada, sino… humillada. Como si él hubiera ganado la partida. Era la misma expresión que ponía cuando la insultaba y ella mostraba demasiado cansancio como para contestarle.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí hundida en sus pensamientos, pero al cabo de unos minutos, o tal vez horas, notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Hermione, lo siento… Soy un estúpido. No sé porque te dije esas cosas ayer ni tampoco sé porque hago caso a los rumores esparcidos por Lavender y Parvati. Yo confío en ti.

La voz de Ron se colaba entre sus rizos. Notaba la nariz del chico haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja. Por una vez, dio a torcer el brazo y se apoyó en el hombro del pelirrojo. Estaba muy resacosa y ya no quería pelear.

-No, Ron, los rumores son verdad, pasé… pasé la noche con Nott. Pero sólo nos besamos.- Añadió al ver la cara de estupefacción del chico.- Supongo que lo hice para demostrarte que puedo gustarle a alguien por como soy, y no por lo que tengo a mi alrededor.

-Te dije eso porque estaba cabreado. Claro que creo que puedas gustarle a alguien, Hermione. ¡Eres una chica, por Merlín! –una débil risa salió de sus labios. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y dijo: - No me importa que Lavender se haya acostado con todo Slytherin, ella realmente no me importa, la verdad es que no la soporto.

Hermione levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos castaños en él. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro de porcelana.

- Ah, ¿no?

-No, Hermione…

La tomó de la barbilla y acercó su cara a la de ella. "Oh, Morgana, ¿va a besarme? ¿Ahora?" La pecosa nariz de Ron acarició la suya suavemente. Mientras la sujetaba de la cintura con la mano izquierda, la derecha se enredó en su cabello y se unieron en un beso. Un beso de verdad, no un tímido roce como el que Víktor le entregó dos años atrás. La boca del pelirrojo se movía encima de la de ella, atrapando sus labios en una lenta danza. Pero algo le decía que aquello no estaba del todo bien, no sabía que era exactamente, pero sólo tuvo que romper el beso para descubrirlo.

Ron no había cerrado sus ojos al besarla, ni siquiera había pestañeado. Su rostro mostraba la inexpresividad del hielo y en él se podía leer perfectamente el mismo pensamiento que Hermione había tenido. Algo iba mal entre ellos.

Porque no había sido un beso de amor verdadero, ni siquiera de dos jóvenes excitados por las hormonas. Había sido un beso tierno, cariñoso y cálido. No era como los besos que había disfrutado aquella noche. No buscaban su cuerpo, sino algo más profundo. Era un beso con el que sellaban su amistad para siempre. Comprendieron los pensamientos del otro sin legeremancia ni telepatía, se abrazaron y Ron la meció en sus brazos.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando sobre tonterías, no se dieron cuenta de que el crepúsculo caía sobre el castillo hasta que la chica empezó a temblar de frío.

-Deberíamos volver, el bosque prohibido de noche es escalofriante, ya lo sabes. -Murmuró la gryffindor echando un vistazo a través de los árboles. Se escuchó el crujido de una rama al romperse, y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse de la cara que puso su amigo. Pero al ver una sombra entre los troncos desnudos del bosque, sacó la varita y se puso en pie.

-¡Eh, Ron! ¡Hermione! ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí a estas horas? Anda, venid a la cabaña a tomar un té, seguro que estáis helados.

-Uff, sólo es Hagrid, menos mal. –Dijo Ron aliviado.

El semi-gigante llevaba en sus enormes manos un montón de leña. De camino les explicó que aquella mañana había cocinado conejo asado y había tenido que utilizar toda la madera para hacer el fuego. Ron y Hermione tuvieron que reprimir una mueca de asco ante la mención de los asados de Hagrid. En varias ocasiones ellos y Harry habían tenido la desgracia de recibir una invitación para comer en la cabaña del guardabosque.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, Hermione estaba tan hambrienta que aceptó los pasteles caseros que Hagrid había hecho aquella misma tarde (aunque ella discrepaba, algo tan duro tendría por lo menos una semana). Mientras masticaba los pasteles-piedra, se fijó en un cenicero repleto de colillas de cigarrillos. Se sorprendió tanto de encontrar aquel vicio muggle allí, que cogió una entre sus dedos y la examinó.

-Hagrid, ¿esto es tabaco muggle?

-Sí, me compré muchos paquetes en Londres porque no sabía lo que era y la gente siempre llevaba alguno en la boca. Ahora no sé que hacer con ellos, me desagrada el sabor. Son de menta y odio que la lengua me pique después de comérmelos.

-¿Te los estás comiendo? Esto no es comestible, ¡los cigarrillos se fuman!

Hermione se rió tan alto que Fang ladró enfadado. Pero al ver la cara de confusión de los dos hombres, intentó contener sus carcajadas.

-¿Cómo se fuma algo?-preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Mira, dame uno Hagrid. Os voy a hacer una demostración.

Él sacó un paquete del segundo cajón de la encimera y se lo tendió a Hermione.

-Puedes llevarte todas las cajas si así lo deseas, así tendré más espacio en la casa.

La chica prendió uno con su varita y aspiró por la boquilla. "Uff, hacía meses que no sentía el humo en mi pecho." Ron y el semi-gigante la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Expiró las elegantes ondas en forma de círculos y disfrutó del sabor a menta que perecía poco a poco en su boca.

Porque, aunque a muchos les resulte increíble, Hermione era adicta desde los quince años a todo tipo de tabaco: de sabores, de todas las marcas, puros, tabaco negro e incluso, había probado los cigarrillos de marihuana.

¿Quién lo habría imaginado viniendo de la prefecta perfecta?

_(Mientras, en la sala común de Slytherin)_

Draco estaba guardando todas las botellas de coñac que habían quedado intactas en su armario, únicamente para uso personal, claro está. Allí estaban escondidas muchas de sus pertenencias: su ropa, un surtido de pociones en caso de emergencia, un montón de cartas de su madre atadas con un cordel, tres o cuatro libros y una bolsa repleta de galeones, por mencionar algunas.

El sonido del cristal chocando cada vez que metía un recipiente al mueble acompasaba sus pensamientos. ¿Nott se había tirado a Granger? Si así era, estaba claro que Theo era un subnormal hipócrita. ¿Primero la tacha de sangresucia y luego la invita a subir a su habitación? Aquello era una deshonra para Slytherin. Si se enterara su padre…

Sí, exacto, podrían pasar cosas muy malas. Y no solo para Nott, también para él. Cuando se encontrara con Nott le iba a cantar las cuarenta por haber tocado la piel de una impura. ¿Y si también la había lamido? ¡Puaj!

Terminó de esconder el alcohol y decidido, fue a llamar a la habitación del traidor (como le llamaría a partir de entonces). Toc, toc, toc… Nada. Toc, toc, toc…

-¡Estúpido, ábreme la puerta o la echo debajo de un bombarda!

Dentro se escuchó un apresurado "Ya voy, Malfoy" y segundos después la cara de Nott apareció enfrente de él. El castaño escudriñó la cara de Draco mientras se rascaba la ceja izquierda.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces un asesino en serie, tío.

-¿Te follaste a Granger?- Le preguntó el rubio sin cambiar su expresión, a excepción de un imperceptible tic en la mejilla.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo la manosee un poco, además, la chica no parecía muy dispuesta a cooperar. Creo que ni siquiera le importaba que la estuviera besando. La sangresucia es más sosa que una piedra.

-Menos mal. –sonrió aliviado- Si se llegase a enterar Snape…

-Sí, sé que tendría problemas.

-Todos nosotros los tendríamos, ya lo sabes.

* * *

Durante la cena en el gran comedor Zabini no dejaba de mirar la mesa de Gryffindor. Más concretamente, no dejaba de mirar las tetas de la novia de Potter.

-Blaise, me estás poniendo enfermo, deja de observarla, coño. Se te van a caer los ojos.

Draco se rió del comentario de Nott y siguió comiéndose su pastel de carne sin ganas. Parkinson se había sentado justo delante de él y le estaba fastidiando la comida. "¿Cómo es capaz de poner morritos mientras mastica? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que no es sexy?" Harto de su incesante mirada, dejó caer los cubiertos en el plato y pintó una mueca de desprecio en su rostro.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Pansy?

-Ay, Draco, siempre me tratas mal.-bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia delante, pero él no la imitó- ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer con Tracey en vez de conmigo? Me puse ese vestido tan bonito sólo para ti.

Le acarició la palma de la mano, pero el rubio la apartó enseguida. Joder, estaba hasta las narices de esa chica. Tracey al menos era inteligente y mucho más discreta que Parkinson.

-Primero, ese "vestido" era el trapo más horrendo que he visto en mi vida. Segundo, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, no sé cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir. Y tercero, deberías dejar de ser tan puta Pansy, la gente ya no te toma en serio.

Pensó que iba a protestar, pero en lugar de eso se levantó y se fue con la barbilla mirando al techo, como si ella hubiera ganado. La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. A la vez que ella se largaba furiosa, dos personas entraban al Gran Comedor.

-Eh, Nott, mira quien ha llegado, tu amiguita.-Le dijo Zabini mientras se reía.

Venía con Weasley de a saber donde. "Vaya, parece que han vuelto a ser novios, o amigos, o… lo que quiera que sean". Ambos se sentaron al lado de Potter y su novia. Los cuatro empezaron a charlar mientras comían. Draco se fijó en que Hermione gesticulaba muchísimo al hablar, sus manos se retorcían sin parar y, a veces, agitaba o inclinaba la cabeza. Tan ocupado estaba siguiendo sus movimientos que se olvidó de la comida, de Nott y de Zabini.

Aquello era hipnotizante, le estaba abstrayendo completamente. "Caray, que dientes tan blancos tiene". Sin darse cuenta, los tres amigos estaban mirando embobados la mesa de Gryffindor. Zabini tiró su copa encima del puré de patatas de Theo, pero a éste no pareció importarle. No veían nada más a parte de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Draco, ¿te vas a comer el pastel?

-…

-¿Draco? ¿Me escuchas?

Crabbe le zarandeó con sus manazas de oso, lo que provocó que otra copa derramara el líquido encima del puré de Nott.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, no, comételo.

Los tres se miraron entre sí confundidos, pero no dijeron nada. Sin embargo, una pregunta apareció en la mente de los tres al mismo tiempo. "¿Pero qué me pasa?"

Salieron del Gran Comedor, con la mirada de dos mujeres sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor en su espalda. Por no hablar de la del profesor Snape, obviamente.

* * *

Ya era cerca de la una de la madrugada en la torre Gryffindor. Ginevra Weasly y Hermione Granger estaban sentadas en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Sólo quedaban allí abajo ellas dos, los demás dormían en sus habitaciones. Un vacío incorpóreo se expandía entre ellas. Ambas sabían qué era. Era silencio. Un silencio propio de alguien que tiene muchas cosas para decir, pero no lo hace. Por eso seguían despiertas, porque hasta que no lo soltaran, no se irían a la cama.

¿Era ridículo? Sí. ¿Estaban agotadas y querían acostarse? También. ¿Podían seguir durante mucho más tiempo? No. Era imposible.

-Bueno, ya vale, me voy a la cama. Y tú haz lo mismo, ya hablaremos mañana.

Hermione se levantó del sofá y subió los primeros escalones. Vio como Ginny asentía con la cabeza, pero siguió mirando el fuego como si eso fuera lo que debía hacer en ese momento. Ninguna engañaba a la otra, ¡venga ya! Se conocían perfectamente. Se leían la mente sin dificultad pero callaban porque era lo correcto.

Ambas se pasaron la noche en vela. Una en su cama, la otra frente al calor de la chimenea. Un pensamiento en común rondaba en sus cabezas.

"¿Por qué coño tuve que ir a esa fiesta?"

No eran las únicas en el castillo despiertas a esas horas. Draco Malfoy en su habitación tampoco podía dormir. Pero por otros motivos muy distintos, eso estaba claro con sólo verle tumbado en su cama agarrando las sábanas como si fueran un salvavidas. Su mente no dejaba de recordar la visión del culo de Granger, pero también había creado algunas nuevas, excitantemente nuevas. Y todas pasaban como diapositivas ante sus ojos, robándole la respiración y los escrúpulos. La erección ya estaba formando una tienda de campaña en los pantalones de su pijama, pero estaba muy claro que no iba a tocarse pensando en la sangresucia. Intentó pensar en lo más asqueroso que le ocurriera.

"Mcgonagall en camisón chupándosela a Slughorn, Mcgonagall en camisón chupándosela a Slughorn…"

Nada. Seguía ahí.

Decidió tomar una ducha fría y olvidarse del tema. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y colocó toallas limpias en los ganchos. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al rozar su pene con una de las telas de algodón esponjoso. Se metió dentro y corrió la cortina. Pero en el último momento, en vez de girar el grifo hacía el agua helada, puso el agua caliente y empezó a disfrutar de un merecido "auto-capricho". Total, a cualquiera podría pasarle, ¿no? Al principio lo hizo despacio, deleitándose en la sensación, y luego aceleró el movimiento. Cuando el orgasmo llenó el baño de gemidos le temblaron las piernas y se sentó en el suelo de la ducha.

"Joder, y hoy ni siquiera he bebido coñac."

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Aquí traigo el segundo capi recién terminado. Espero que os haya gustado! :)_

_Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews en el chap anterior y también a los que lo leyeron ^.^_

**Allison, la nena malfoy, susy y Orqui Black. Muchas gracias, chicas!**

_Para sugerencias, elogios o tomatazos, dejadme un review (sí, me hacen feliz, vale? xD)_

_Un beso!  
_


	3. Poción matalobos

_Cuando el orgasmo llenó el baño de gemidos le temblaron las piernas y se sentó en el suelo de la ducha._

_"Joder, y hoy ni siquiera he bebido coñac."_

**Capítulo tres:**

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda. Maldita Parvati, podría haberme despertado."- Pensaba Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la clase de Pociones en las mazmorras. Se había quedado dormida y llevaba quince minutos de retraso. Snape iba a matarla, la castigaría con alguna tarea horrible y humillante. Aquella si que era buena manera de empezar un Lunes.

Llamó a la puerta tres veces y entró en la oscura sala. Todos giraron sus caras y la miraron asombrados. Se oyeron murmullos y risas de los Slytherin. Era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a una clase en su puñetera vida. Tembló cuando la portentosa voz del profesor inundó la sala.

-Vaya, señorita Granger, veo que se cree lo suficientemente importante como para permitirse el lujo de quedarse dormida. Hablaremos de su castigo cuando finalice la clase. Siéntese.

Se dirigió al único asiento libre al lado de Neville y sacó el libro de Pociones. Pensó que al menos no la había echado de la clase. Pasó los siguientes cincuenta minutos intentando no cerrar los ojos, ni siquiera prestó atención a la lección y tampoco contestó a las preguntas de Harry y Ron. Estaba muy cansada, la noche anterior no había conseguido caer en los brazos de Morfeo hasta las cinco de la mañana, cuando el Sol ya despuntaba por el este. Además, un extraño malestar le recorría el cuerpo, estaba mareada y sentía que los pies no tocaban el suelo.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase y los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin salieron del aula. Ella se acercó a la mesa de Snape cruzándose en el camino con Theodore Nott, quien le guiñó un ojo descaradamente. Bajó la mirada fingiendo no haberlo visto, era demasiado peligroso devolverle el saludo delante del jefe de la casa Slytherin.

La conversación con Snape fue corta y desagradable. Le encomendó la tarea de ayudar a la señora Pomfrey en la enfermería por las tardes durante toda la semana y limpiar ella misma la sala. No era un castigo demasiado costoso ni repugnante, pero reduciría notablemente su tiempo libre y las horas de estudio. Aquello era un fastidio, ¿por qué tendría que haberse pasado la noche en vela? No quería reconocer la razón exacta, prefería acarrearle la culpa a los nervios o a las horas extras de sueño que había tenido el día anterior a causa de la resaca.

No había desayunado nada y su estómago aullaba de hambre. Tenía una hora libre antes de su próxima clase, así que decidió ir a las cocinas a pedirle a Dobby una tostada o algo parecido. Mientras subía las escaleras del vestíbulo empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza, probablemente a consecuencia del déficit de azúcar en la sangre. Se apoyó en el pasamano y miró en rededor buscando ayuda. Antes de llegar al primer piso, todo se volvió negro y cayó desmayada en las escaleras.

* * *

Draco salió del baño del segundo piso mientras se terminaba de secar las manos en los pantalones del uniforme. Sacó de la mochila su horario de clases para comprobar cual era la próxima. "Lunes a las nueve y media… herbología con Ravenclaw." Chasqueó la lengua exasperado. Odiaba mancharse las manos con tierra de macetas. Para él era una asignatura prescindible, igual que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Bajó las escaleras tranquilamente hasta encontrar un bulto al llegar al primer piso. Reconoció una maraña de pelo castaño y supo al instante quien era su propietaria. "¿Qué coño hace Granger tumbada en las escaleras?". Se posicionó a su lado y la observó. Parecería un cadáver si no fuese porque una respiración pausada llenaba sus pulmones. Sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos y un mechón de cabello los acariciaba. Draco sintió la tentación de apartarlo tras la oreja, pero se contuvo. Se quedó de pie, observándola durante un par de minutos hasta que decidió intentar despertarla.

-Granger. Eh, despierta.- Lo murmuró mientras le tocaba el hombro con su pie derecho. Tendría que limpiar y lavar los zapatos después, que asco.

La chica no dio muestras de reaccionar ni de oírle. Lo repitió más alto y le asestó un golpe que la tumbó boca arriba. Nada. Cansado de intentar despertarla de la manera tradicional, sacó su varita y pronunció:

-¡_Ennervate_!

Hermione abrió los ojos poco a poco, pestañeando cinco veces antes de darse cuenta de donde estaba… y con quien. Su primera visión fue la de Draco Malfoy apuntándola con su varita directamente a la cara.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces?- Sacó su arma y se puso a la defensiva.

Al ver la cara de asombro de él, titubeó en su decisión de desarmarle por medio de un _expelliarmus_.

-¡Te habías desmayado, estúpida! De nada por ayudarte, la próxima vez no tendrás esa suerte.- Guardó su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón y se marchó, dejando a la gryffindor aún recostada en los escalones, roja de vergüenza y con un extraño dolor en el hombro.

Después de eso, Draco pasó toda la mañana intentando descubrir porque había ayudado a la sangresucia. Por favor, él no era ningún caballero, y menos con ese tipo de escoria. De todas maneras, tampoco había sido excesivamente amable, sólo la había despertado, eso lo haría todo el mundo, ¿no? No era como si la hubiese cogido en brazos y la hubiera llevado hasta la enfermería. Además nadie le había visto y sabía que ella no lo contaría.

* * *

Ginny sentía su columna vertebral doblada sobre si misma, y no era para menos, dormir en el sofá de la sala común era muy incómodo. Se había maquillado excesivamente para que nadie notara sus ojeras pero, aún así, su cansancio se dejaba entrever en los moribundos pasos que daba. La profesora Mcgonagall la había enviado a la biblioteca para buscar un libro llamado Teorías de la Transformación Transustancial. Mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos por los dorsos de los volúmenes pensaba con desaliento que aquella noche tendría que hablar con Hermione el asunto que la madrugada anterior habían dejado en el aire.

El libro estaba en la decimocuarta fila empezando por abajo, o lo que es lo mismo, en el quinto pino. Dio unos saltitos ridículos para intentar cogerlo, pero sólo consiguió rozarlo. Antes de que sacara su varita y murmurara un _accio_, una mano morena le arrebató el tomo con rapidez. Se giró y la presencia de Blaise Zabini la abrumó sorpresivamente. Estaban muy cerca, la barbilla del chico casi rozaba la frente de Ginny. El encargo de Mcgonagall dejó de tener importancia, intentó escabullirse, pero él la empujó contra la estantería.

-Hola, princesa. ¿Querías esto?- Elevó el libro para que ella lo viera y a continuación lo lanzó hacia atrás con naturalidad.

-Capullo, tengo que irme, déjame.- Intentó sacar la varita de su bolsillo, ese movimiento acarreó que él apresara las manos de la pelirroja por encima de su cabeza. Blaise negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y chocó sus caderas contra las de ella. Se inclinó sin dilación sobre su rostro y la besó en los labios. Fue un choque de labios, casi una pelea, en la que él intentaba hacerle abrir la boca con apremio. Pasados diez segundos ella se rindió y le permitió la entrada. Se devoraron mutuamente por más de cinco minutos. Ginny no sabía si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno. Con la mano que le quedaba libre Blaise le oprimió y estrujó los pechos, y en ese instante la mente de la gryffindor chilló "¡Basta!"

Zabini gimió cuando el dolor recorrió todo su sistema nervioso, desde su entrepierna hasta el cerebro. Esa traidora a la sangre le había propinado un rodillazo _ahí_. Cayó al suelo, sus piernas eran incapaces de sostenerle, y se llevó las dos manos a la zona dolorida. La observó colocarse bien la ropa y desenredar su pelo pasando los dedos entre los mechones.

Antes de largarse de la biblioteca, Ginevra recogió el libro del suelo y le dirigió una última mirada mordaz y venenosa al Slytherin. Sus pasos resonantes la acompañaron hasta la salida.

"Pff, más cosas que contarle a Hermione."

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró por la puerta de la enfermería a las cinco en punto la señora Pomfrey estaba leyendo El Profeta sentada en una silla con las piernas apoyadas en una de las camas. Carraspeó para hacerse notar y la mujer cambió rápidamente su postura, intentando aparentar seriedad.

-Buenas tardes, soy Hermione Granger, me envía el profesor Snape para cumplir un castigo.

-Ya tenía constancia de que ibas a venir. Hoy tenemos poco trabajo, rellena las pociones, etiquétalas, y dales la dosis indicada a cada enfermo. Después limpiaras la estancia y podrás irte.- Hermione asentía a cada mandato.- Allí tienes la fregona y los productos necesarios.- Señaló a un pequeño armario en un rincón.

A Hermione le gustaba aquel trabajo. Había muchas pociones útiles, como la revitalizante –de la cual bebió un sorbo para recuperarse del incidente en las escaleras– o la poción pimentónica, muy aplicada en casos de resfriado. Cuando terminó de verterlas en sus correspondientes botellines pasó a la sala donde estaban los alumnos enfermos y leyó sus prescripciones. Susan Bones necesitaba nueve mililitros del Filtro de Paz debido a una crisis de ansiedad. Laura Madley tenía unas ampollas muy graves en los brazos, así que le masajeó con pasta para quemaduras.

Al llegar a la última cama y leer la ficha se quedó muda. Decía lo siguiente.

Prescripción médica: Poción Matalobos, medio litro.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos de color miel que la observaban divertidos. Debajo de estos se hallaba una nariz respingona y una sonrisa torcida. Unos rizos negros como el carbón encuadraban un rostro de facciones marcadas.

"Wow."- Pronunció la mente de Hermione. El joven estaba sentado encima de la cama, y parecía relajado, probablemente porque estaba acostumbrado a ir cada mes a tomar su medicina.

- Creo que no nos conocemos, soy Kaled Benedict, encantado.- Estiró una mano hacia la pasmada Hermione. Se la estrechó con firmeza pero delicadamente y ese gesto la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

- Hermione Granger, igualmente.

Llenó un vaso de la espesa y negra poción que tenía un aspecto asqueroso, la verdad. Él se lo bebió de un trago, sin respirar. Se lo tendió vacío a la gryffindor y le dio las gracias.

-Escucha, la Luna no va a salir hasta dentro de una hora, ¿te importa que me quede aquí?

-No, claro que no, puedes dormir si quieres, yo te despertaré.

Él se recostó en la almohada, pero no cerró los ojos. Observó a Hermione limpiar los vasos y volver a rellenar las botellas de pociones. Cuando sacó la fregona y empezó a pasarla por los rincones, él se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Dos hacen más que uno.

Ella le sonrío y le entregó un trapo para que limpiara las mesitas. Mientras cada uno hacía su labor, estuvieron hablando en voz baja para no molestar a los enfermos.

-¿Cuál es tu casa?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Soy de Ravenclaw, éste es mi último año en Hogwarts. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy de Gryffindor, estoy en sexto curso.

-Eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, ¿no es cierto?

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia y, antes de darse cuenta, el crepúsculo inició su caída. El chico guardó la fregona y se despidió raudo.

-Adiós, Kaled, ha sido un placer.- Le dijo ella mientras salía de la enfermería.

* * *

(Una hora más tarde)

Theodore Nott estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, en el Gran Comedor, preguntándose donde coño estaban Draco y Blaise mientras comía un muslo de pavo al oporto. Daphnne, más rubia que su hermana menor, mantenía una interesante conversación con Tracey, a la que él se unía puntualmente. El primero en aparecer fue Malfoy, con evidente mal humor y horriblemente despeinado. Se sentó a la derecha de Theo y dio un puñetazo a la mesa que hizo tintinear los cubiertos. Se llenó la copa de zumo de limón y no dijo ni una palabra.

Poco después entró por la puerta un cojeante Zabini, aún más cabreado que Draco, que se sentó a la izquierda de Nott. Daphnne y Tracey guardaron un expectante silencio que únicamente fue roto por el enérgico modo de cortar la comida que tenía el recién llegado.

-Chicos…- Empezó a decir Theodore.

-¡Cállate!- Gritaron al unísono ambos.

En la otra punta del comedor, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley observaban en silencio la escena.

Ellas, un par de horas más tarde, estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez en su sala común, aunque en realidad era una excusa para poder quedarse a solas. Pasada la medianoche, nadie quedaba ya en la estancia a excepción de las dos amigas.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- Soltó por fin Ginny.

-Sí, yo también tengo algo que contarte.

-De acuerdo, tú primero.

Hermione ordenó en su mente todos los extraños sucesos que le habían ocurrido desde que accedió a ir a la fiesta de los Slytherin. Cuando estableció una armonía en sus pensamientos, tragó saliva y se preparó para hablar.

-Pasé la noche del Sábado con Theodore Nott en su habitación.

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos. ¡Quien lo habría dicho de ti! ¿Qué tal lo hace?- Preguntó la pelirroja muy animada.

-¡No hice nada con él! Sólo nos besamos. Y me gustó, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Pero es una traición hacia Gryffindor y hacia todos mis principios.- Dijo Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Tú al menos no tienes novio.- Ginny se maldijo interiormente por haber dicho eso.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- Cuestionó Hermione.

Le contó lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Zabini en la biblioteca aquella mañana. Era gracioso ver la boca de Hermione abriéndose más y más a cada palabra.

-… y entonces le di una patada en las pelotas y me fui de allí.- Concluyó.

- ¿Se lo vas a contar a Harry?

-¡Ni hablar! Me dejaría si lo hiciera.

Hermione le narró la tarde en la enfermería, intentando restarle importancia al hecho de haber conocido a Kaled.

-Has conocido a un hombre lobo que encima está buenísimo, siéntete orgullosa. ¿Vas a volver a verle?

-No lo sé, espero que sí.-Titubeó.

Aquella noche ambas durmieron como ángeles, a pesar de que Hermione había decidido guardarse para sí el incidente de las escaleras. Por alguna razón, no quería que nadie más supiera que le debía una a Draco Malfoy. Tuvo preciosos sueños en los que se colaron aullidos de lobos y dos ojos grises como el acero fundido.

Sin embargo, en los dormitorios de Slytherin un intranquilo Draco Malfoy era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Abrió su armario y se sirvió una copa de coñac con la cual bajó a la sala común. Allí, frente a la lumbre, se encontraban Nott y Zabini, éste último con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.

-Hola, tíos.- Saludó el rubio.- ¿Vosotros tampoco podéis dormir?

-No.- Dijeron a la vez.

Draco realizó un _accio botella de coñac_ no verbal y sirvió a sus amigos una copa. Cuando iban por la tercera, los tres tenían la lengua más desatada de lo habitual.

-Hoy me he… _chip_… liado con la _peliddoja_.- Dijo Zabini achispado.

-¡No jodas, tío!- Nott le palmeó la espalda.

-Eso no es nada, Blaise… Yo he ayudado a la sangresucia, soy un _hédoe_.- Se enorgulleció Draco alzando su copa en el aire.

- ¿Qué tú has hecho que?

Nott empezó a revolcarse de risa por el suelo y Zabini se volvió a llenar la copa.

_- Zí, zí_… se había desmayado en las escaleras y la he despertado con mi varita.- Draco alzó las cejas socarronamente.

-¡Salazar! Yo a esa mujer me la quiero beneficiar. Las más difíciles de conseguir son las que más me gustan.- Dijo Nott para asombro de los otros dos chicos.  
-Pues será después de mí, Theo, porque a esa frígida la voy a hacer mujer yo.- Le retó Draco poniéndose en pie con dificultad.

Nott hizo otro tanto y le respondió:

-¿Qué nos apostamos, rubito?

-¡Lo que tú quieras, marica!

Antes de pensar con racionalidad lo que estaban haciendo, Zabini había redactado un contrato –con infinidad de palabras malsonantes y obscenas– el cual firmaron los dos amigos y ahora contrincantes.


	4. Noche eterna

_-¿Qué nos apostamos, rubito?_

_-¡Lo que tú quieras, marica!_

_Antes de pensar con racionalidad lo que estaban haciendo, Zabini había redactado un contrato –con infinidad de palabras malsonantes y obscenas– el cual firmaron los dos amigos y ahora contrincantes._

**Cuarto capítulo: La noche eterna.**

Al día siguiente Draco se despertó entre el caos que anteriormente solía ser su habitación. Se incorporó sobre la cama y entrecerró los ojos injuriando por el dolor de cabeza que le producía la luz del sol. Recordaba flashes inconexos de la noche anterior: risas, coñac, una apuesta… Pero no conseguía recordar todos los detalles ni en qué consistía esa apuesta. Se deshizo del lío de sábanas y miró la hora en el reloj de la pared. Eran las siete y media, todavía le daba tiempo a ducharse y desayunar tranquilamente. Se lavó el pelo con su champú mentolado y dirigió un par de piropos mentales a su reflejo al observar su desnudez en el espejo. Los abdominales y pectorales se marcaban delicadamente en su cuerpo, como lo harían en una escultura griega. Su pelo, del color del estaño al estar mojado, formaba mechones rebeldes que se pegaban a su frente.

Se dirigió a su armario y, mientras se abotonaba una de las tantas camisas negras, maldijo al ver la escasez de botellas de coñac. Únicamente quedaba una, así que decidió que esa misma tarde iría a las cocinas a "tomar prestados" un par de litros.

Ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando algo le llamó la atención, algo que no había estado allí el día anterior. En su mesilla de noche, debajo del libro que leía antes de dormir, sobresalía una esquina de pergamino. Tiró de ella y lo alzó hasta que estuvo al nivel de sus ojos. Estaba completamente en blanco.

_"La resaca me idiotiza."_ Pensó mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo arrugándolo.

Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado, estaba demasiado mareado como para hacerlo de otra manera. La sala común de Slytherin estaba hecha un desastre. Copas, colillas de los cigarrillos de Zabini e, incluso, el propio Zabini dormido –y medio en pelotas- en el sofá. Se acercó a él con sigilo y casi rió al verlo en calzoncillos.

-¡Eh, idiota!- Le espetó mientras le asestaba un rodillazo.- Vístete, tenemos clase dentro de media hora.

Zabini casi se cayó del sofá del susto. Balbuceó algo sin sentido y subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Por cómo se tambaleaba, Draco dedujo que no había sido el único en pillarse una cogorza. No le esperó porque era demasiado tarde, salió directamente de la sala común y cruzó las mazmorras hasta que estuvo en el vestíbulo.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, Nott ya estaba apurando el último trago de zumo de manzana. Parecía estar fresco como una rosa, la borrachera de la noche anterior no le había afectado. Theo sonrío al verle llegar y dejó las prisas a un lado.

_"Bueno, al menos podré preguntarle sobre qué narices ocurrió anoche"-_ pensó Draco. Se sentó a su lado y mientras se untaba mantequilla en una tostada le cuestionó acerca de ello.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Deberías dejar de beber tanto, vas a terminar haciendo alguna locura. –En este punto Nott se carcajeó y Draco le miró sin entender nada.- ¿No has encontrado un pergamino en tu dormitorio que no estaba allí antes?

Draco estaba perdido, ¿se referiría a la hoja en blanco? ¿Qué narices tenía eso que ver?

-Pues sí, estaba en mi mesilla, pero… no hay nada en él.- Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo desdobló hasta que quedó totalmente extendido encima de la mesa. Lo miró con detenimiento para estar completamente seguro de que no tenía nada escrito o dibujado. Durante la observación Nott permaneció en silencio, con el rostro serio esperando a que Draco se convenciera.

-Es el contrato de nuestra apuesta, Malfoy. Ocultamos la información, hace falta un revela tus secretos para leerlo.

-¿Qué apuesta hicimos?- Preguntó temeroso.

Nott realizó un hechizo no verbal y la tinta negra empezó a aparecer en el papel. Cursiva y de rasgos rápidos: la letra de Zabini. Decía así:

_Este documento oficial vincula a Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott como contrincantes de la apuesta formulada el 17 de Noviembre de 1996 a las 2 de la mañana en la sala común de Slytherin. Y dicha apuesta consiste en lo siguiente:_

_El primero que consiga mantener relaciones sexuales con Hermione Jane Granger y pueda ofrecernos una prueba REAL de ello, ganará la apuesta. El que pierda será condenado a pasar una noche en el Bosque Prohibido DESNUDO. Si renuncian a la apuesta, el castigo será impuesto para ambos._

_Este juramento implica perdurabilidad hasta el mes de Febrero del año 1997. Si la fecha límite llega a su fin sin que ninguno de los dos haya conseguido este propósito, el mismo castigo será impuesto._

Y debajo de estas palabras, se encontraba la firma de Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott.

Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, Draco agarró el pergamino y lo rompió en más de veinte pedazos. Mientras el papel se recomponía volviendo a su estado original, Nott le explicó que Zabini había hechizado el contrato hasta hacerlo ineludible e impenetrable. No se podía quemar, ni perder, ni romper, ni obviar. Por lo tanto, era absolutamente obligatorio continuar con la apuesta.

Pero por alguna razón, Nott no parecía tan preocupado ni enloquecido como él.

-¿Por qué coño lo permitiste? ¡Tú apenas habías bebido!- Le acusó Draco apuntándole con su dedo índice.

-Me pareció interesante. Además, es imposible que tú consigas ganarme; ella te detesta. Así que no me resultó tan mala idea.- Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.- Para volver a ocultar la información basta con volver a tocarlo con la varita.

_"No pienso pasar una noche en ese bosque sin ropa, y menos en invierno.-_ pensó Draco cuando Nott se fue a clase- _Pero… ¿tirarme a Granger? Tendría que tocarla para hacerlo, puaj. Prefiero pasarme una semana entera desnudo en el Bosque Prohibido a tener que seducir y acostarme con la Sangre Sucia."_

Draco siguió reflexionando acerca de la apuesta toda la mañana, intentando evitar el pensamiento que clamaba por su orgullo y que le decía que él siempre ganaba en todo.

Hermione, de camino hacia su clase de Encantamientos, no se imaginaba lo que se le venía encima.

Ella subía las escaleras del tercer piso con el horario de clases en la mano y una manzana en la otra. Había decidido desayunar abundantemente para que el suceso del día anterior no volviera a pasar. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, tanto, que tropezó en el último escalón y trastabilló, pero antes de llegar al suelo las grandes manos de Ron la sujetaron. Le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y saludó a él y a Harry, quienes estaban esperando a que abrieran la puerta de la clase.

-¿Qué tal fue el castigo en la enfermería?- Preguntó Harry, aunque a Hermione le pareció que lo hizo simplemente por educación, puesto que Ginny ya le habría informado de todo. La confianza que tenían esos dos a menudo era un problema para Hermione puesto que todo lo que le contaba a su amiga pelirroja tarde o temprano acababa llegando a oídos de Harry. Al menos Hermione sabía que no le había contado el secreto acerca de la noche que pasó en la sala común de Slytherin.

-Bien, tengo acceso directo a pociones muy útiles. Además, he conocido a un hombre lobo, un chico muy simpático. Es de Ravenclaw, y de séptimo curso.

-¡Vaya!, no sabía que hubiera alumnos licántropos en Hogwarts.- Dijo Ron, mirando a su alrededor como si fuese a aparecer un lobo detrás de una esquina. Harry y Ron se pasaron los minutos restantes de espera diciendo nombres al azar para intentar averiguar de quien se trataba.

Entraron en el aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres. Fue una clase entretenida, como son todas las de Encantamientos. Aprendieron un nuevo hechizo: flagrate, el cual grababa trazos a fuego en cualquier material. No era muy práctico, pero si lo utilizabas con un humano era una excelente forma de tortura. Ron estaba especialmente emocionado con el nuevo hechizo y ya estaba haciendo planes en su mente de grabarle en la frente a Malfoy la palabra "caraculo".

Se separaron en las escaleras, ya que Ron y Harry se dirigían a Adivinación y Hermione a Runas Antiguas. Hermione consideraba esa materia apasionante y muy instructiva, no como Adivinación de la cual opinaba que era inútil e incierta, por eso había abandonado esa materia en tercero. En Runas, sin embargo, siempre era la primera en terminar las traducciones y la profesora le tenía en alta estima. Por ello, una hora más tarde, salió del aula de Runas muy contenta con su trabajo.

El horario marcaba que tenía una hora libre a continuación y después dos horas seguidas de Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns. Aprovechó para salir a tomar el aire y pasear por los terrenos, tendría que estar despejada para aguantar el resto de la mañana. Se escondió de miradas detrás de los árboles de la ribera del lago y sacó su pitillera de plata del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Prendió uno de los cigarrillos con la punta de la varita y mientras se lo fumaba, se sentó en un tronco caído a la orilla.

Exhaló el humo, relajándose al instante y cerrando los ojos plácidamente.

-Granger, ¿no sabes que fumar retrasa el crecimiento?

Antes de mirarle, antes siquiera de abrir los ojos, ya sabía quién era el propietario de esa voz inerte: Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo tirando lo que le quedaba de cigarro y pisándolo para apagarlo.

-Me he saltado Herbología, es una mierda.- Dijo rápidamente sin dejar a Hermione cambiar de tema.- ¿Qué hace la prefecta perfecta cayendo ante un vicio tan nocivo como es el tabaco?

-¿Y a ti que más te da, Malfoy?

-Oh, Granger, yo sólo me preocupo por tu salud.- Se puso la mano en el pecho haciéndose el dolido.

Ese sarcasmo hizo recordar a Hermione como la había despertado la mañana anterior. Se quedó callada, mirando sin ver a Draco. Él lo notó y pasó una mano delante de su cara para llamar su atención. Hermione reaccionó, se subió la manga izquierda de la chaqueta y miró su reloj. Eran las once, sólo quedaban quince minutos para volver a clase. Se levantó del tronco, pero antes de irse paseó su mirada por el rostro del chico y se encontró con una expresión indescifrable. ¿Qué rondaría en su cerebro? Siempre le había producido curiosidad como sería Draco Malfoy en su interior. ¿De verdad era tan gilipollas como parecía o sólo era una máscara?

-Yo…

-¿Sí, Granger?- Le apremió el rubio mientras movía la mano instándola a continuar, aunque en realidad no quería que lo hiciera, ya se imaginaba lo que iba a decirle.

-Gracias por despertarme ayer, supongo que te debo una.- Dijo al fin la chica mirando al suelo.

-Sí, me debes una, y bien grande.

Draco mostró la mueca sarcástica que exhibía en vez de una sonrisa y se marchó de allí, dejando a Hermione sola y sintiéndose igual que la noche en la que él subió las escaleras con Tracey. Como si él hubiera ganado otra batalla más.

* * *

Aquella tarde Hermione llegó a la enfermería a las cinco en punto, vestida con un jersey de lana y unos vaqueros grises. Se había recogido su pelo castaño en dos trenzas para trabajar más cómoda. La señora Pomfrey le encargó limpiar los urinarios del baño de la enfermería, una tarea mucho más desagradable que la del día anterior. También tenía que atender a los enfermos y ordenar los informes de los pacientes desde 1994 cronológicamente y después por gravedad de la enfermedad.

Ya había dejado el servicio como los chorros del oro cuando Theodore Nott entró en la enfermería sangrando abundantemente por la nariz. Dio unos pasos agonizantes hasta que llegó a la cama más próxima. Hermione se asustó, no sabía cómo atender a un alumno, no era una profesional. Theo dejó que la chica le ayudara a subir a la cama –cosa que le llevo mucho tiempo y esfuerzo porque él no ponía nada de su parte-. Hermione se puso los guantes para no mancharse con la sangre e inspeccionó si el hueso estaba roto o fracturado. Para no arriesgarse, lanzó un Episkey, pero la hemorragia no cesó. Llamó al despacho de la señora Pomfrey y como respuesta le llegaron unos sonoros ronquidos. Murmuró algunas palabras mal sonantes sobre la enfermera, las cuales incluían "vieja chocha" y "vaga como ella sola". Cuando volvió a la cama donde había tumbado a Nott, éste milagrosamente ya no sangraba. Hermione le miró fijamente mientras le limpiaba la sangre de la cara. Sospechaba que el chico se había tomado uno de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley, seguramente el Turrón de Hemorragia Nasal y que cuando ella se había alejado se había tragado la cura. Lo que más la intrigaba era saber porque lo había hecho. Al notar su insistente mirada, Theo le lanzó una sonrisa lasciva. Ella dejó la gasa en la mesita y puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Para qué has venido?- Explotó Hermione por fin.

-¿Cómo que para qué he venido? ¡Pues para dejar de desangrarme!

-No soy estúpida, Nott. –Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y, después, abrió la palma de la mano y dijo: - Como prefecta tengo que confiscarte los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley, están prohibidos en la escuela.

-Verás, Hermione…- Pronunció su nombre lenta y pausadamente, degustándolo en los labios y dejando claro a la chica la clase de confianza que se tomaba con ella.

-No me llames por mi nombre de pila, nosotros no somos amigos.

-No me jodas, Granger, ¿estuvimos una noche entera intercambiando saliva y no puedo decir tu nombre?

-Exacto.

-Tranquila, haré que tú suspires el mío antes de lo que te crees, preciosa.- Soltó guiñándole un ojo antes de saltar de la cama.

Hermione tuvo que apoyarse en el colchón después de que Nott saliera de la enfermería. Se ruborizó al recordar sus palabras y, a su pesar, sonrió de forma incontrolada. Nott era idiota, no podía haberle halagado esa frase tan… desagradable y asquerosa. Y sin embargo, lo había hecho. Le gustaba sentirse deseada por un chico y Theo no estaba nada mal.

Kaled no apareció durante lo que quedaba de tarde, y la señora Pomfrey le informó de que había ido a tomar la poción por la mañana. Agotada, salió a las nueve de la enfermería y fue directamente al Gran Comedor para cenar.

* * *

Draco había decidido que lo conveniente era dejar pasar la apuesta y rezar para que Zabini y Nott la olvidaran, aunque su mente le decía que no iba a suceder. Su padre le mataría sólo con que la existencia de esa apuesta llegara hasta sus oídos. Además, Granger era una impura, no merecía el regalo de acostarse con él. Y era… ¿horrenda? Sí, sus dientes (aunque ahora ya fueran perfectos) antes eran prominentes y su pelo era un arbusto. No significaba nada que hubiese tenido un desliz días antes pensando en ella y en su trasero. Eso no tenía nada que ver. Ella no le atraía.

_"Iluso."_ Dijo su mente.

Se estaba volviendo majara, aquello era una locura. Una oscura parte de él recordaba lo caliente que había sido verla fumando, le había parecido sexy en verdad. Y la manera en que se habían mirado en la fiesta de Slytherin… ¿qué querían decirle sus ojos?

¿Acaso ella tendría la misma percepción de él?

Su mente fabricaba esas estúpidas reflexiones entre cucharada y cucharada de sopa. Estaba en el Gran Comedor, con un triunfante Nott a su derecha que exhibía toda la fila de dientes en una amplia sonrisa. Ya le había informado sobre su maniobra de seducción en la enfermería. Draco no podía creer que estuviera siguiendo adelante con la apuesta. Theo había tirado su dignidad a la basura al ronronear ese comentario tan subido de tono a Granger.

Un saludo femenino hizo que alzara la cabeza. Era Daphnne, que acababa de llegar al Gran Comedor. Su delgaza y elegante figura se sentó enfrente de él, pero cuando se movió hacia la izquierda para decirle algo a su amiga Tracey, Draco vio entre el hueco que quedaba entre la cabeza de la rubia y la de Blaise a la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento. Hermione Granger.

Fue un segundo, quizá menos, el que sus miradas chocaron. Ella le miraba, en ocasiones desviando su atención hacia el imbécil de Nott, quien concentraba todo su sex-appeal guiñándole un ojo picaronamente. Era patético.

-Draco, ¿estás nervioso por el partido de la próxima semana?- Preguntó Daphnne sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Una sonrisa destellaba en su pálido rostro, el cabello rubio le caía por los hombros y le llegaba un poco más arriba del pecho. Era preciosa y su familia tenía tanto poder como los Malfoy. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba pensando en la sangre sucia cuándo podría tener a Daphnne, a Tracey o a la que quisiera?

-No, claro que no. Machacaremos a esos incompetentes de Gryffindor. ¡Slytherin, este año la victoria será nuestra!

La mesa de Slytherin prorrumpió en aplausos por la declaración del buscador, algunos puños se alzaron en el aire y las demás casas les miraron molestos. Draco se levantó de la silla y exclamó el lema "¡Orgullo Slytherin!" que fue aclamado por sus compañeros. En la mesa de Gryffindor Potter y su novia le miraban con rabia y odio.

Ginevra salió del Gran Comedor con pasos acelerados, totalmente indignada por la pretensión de superioridad de las serpientes. Subía al primer piso cuando una voz al pie de las escaleras la llamó por su nombre de pila. Se giró bruscamente, las chispas le saltaban de los ojos, y cuando vio a Blaise Zabini apoyado en la barandilla, los demonios se llevaron su tranquilidad.

-¡Sois imbéciles! ¡No tenéis ningún respeto, ni conciencia de la deportividad! No vais a ganarnos, ningún otro año lo habéis conseguido y este no será el primero.

-Me da igual, princesa, no estoy aquí para hablar de quidditch. Eso no me interesa.

-Pues entonces déjame en paz, no me apetece hablar contigo.- Subió un par de escalones más, pero estaba tan nerviosa y enfadada que no los contó bien y confundió uno de los falsos con otro normal. La madera se quebró, encerrando su tobillo en un caos de astillas que se le clavaron en la piel. ¿Quién le mandaría llevar zapatos abiertos en esta época del año?

No podía librarse de la trampa, ni tampoco moverse. Intentar zafarse sólo le provocaba más daño. Resignada y muy dolorida, acabó por rendirse.

-Ayúdame, Blaise…- Pidió con la voz rota.

El dolor le hizo gemir, y la madera crujió más todavía cuando Zabini subió a ayudarla. La sujetó por la cintura para evitar que se desplomara y susurró en su oído un ligero "tranquila…". Bajó las manos por sus caderas, después se agachó y le acarició las piernas.

-Te va a doler un poco.

Sujetó su pie un poco más arriba del tobillo y lo sacó del hueco de golpe. La chica gritó, tenía la piel desgarrada y sangraba por los cortes. Zabini cogió el delicado cuerpo de la chica en brazos y la sentó en la parte más alta de la escalera. La despojó de su sandalia roja con todo el cuidado que pudo y le fue quitando cada esquirla de madera hundida. Ginny le miraba sorprendida, jamás pensó que Blaise Zabini pudiera ser tan delicado.

Cuando la piel estuvo limpia, lanzó un Episkey para curarle las heridas. Le volvió a atar la sandalia y se puso de pie, estirando su brazo hacia la pelirroja para ayudarla a incorporarse. En cambio, ella rechazó su ayuda y se levantó sola. Se encontraban a la misma altura porque él estaba un escalón más abajo que ella, así que sus ojos se encontraron con rapidez. Ambos eran de color castaño, aunque los de Zabini eran mucho más oscuros, como dos pozos una noche de luna llena.

Se acercó más al cuerpo del Slytherin, le acarició las mejillas y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Se deslizaron húmedos y calientes entre sí, y ahora ya no saltaban chispas de los ojos de Ginny, sino que llamas de fuego rodeaban a la pareja. Se entrelazaron sus lenguas en un lento frenesí, y Zabini acarició la espalda de la chica con una mano mientras que con la otra alzó el blanco muslo de la gryffindor hasta la altura de la cadera y se pegó más a ella.

Las manos de Ginny se colaron entre los cabellos de Blaise, y los revolvieron al compás del beso. Sentía la sangre espesarse en sus venas, y un calor empezaba a crecer en su bajo vientre. Zabini la estaba amando con sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes, besándola como nadie lo había hecho. Él se fue apartando de su boca poco a poco, sin perder el contacto visual. De repente, tal y como había empezado, acabó.

-Gracias- Pronunció Ginny en voz baja.

Asintió con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras. Los ojos de Ginny le siguieron hasta que cerró la puerta. Aquello no estaba bien, había engañado a Harry dos veces.

Y lo peor es que estaba segura de que esta no iba a ser la última vez.

* * *

Antes de irse a dormir, Draco ordenó en su armario la colección de cinco botellas de coñac que había robado aquella tarde de las cocinas. Empezaba a relajarle el tintineo del cristal. Sólo eran las doce, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para perder más horas de sueño. Se aflojó la corbata del uniforme para pasarla por encima de su cabeza y se desabrochó la camisa. Cuando ya tenía puestos los pantalones que le servían como pijama, se metió entre las sábanas y abrió el libro que estaba leyendo sobre estrategias de quidditch. Alguna de las que aparecían en las páginas podría serle de ayuda para el sábado de la semana siguiente, el día que tendría lugar el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

Apagó la luz de la mesilla y cayó en brazos de Morfeo automáticamente. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, apareció en el campo de quidditch, luchando por ganar el partido. Pucey estaba herido, la sangre le escurría por su sien derecha, todos estaban agotados. El marcador les transmitía los resultados. Gryffindor ganaba a Slytherin por mil puntos. Draco se decía a si mismo que aquello era un sueño, esa cifra no podía ser real. Cuando giró para buscar la snitch, observó cómo Potter la alcanzaba victorioso, y a sus oídos llegó desde las gradas una risa burlona. Eran las carcajadas de Hermione Granger, señalándole de forma cruel con el dedo índice. Se estaba burlando de él.

Draco despertó sobresaltado, sudando profusamente por la frente como si hubiese estado de verdad jugando en el partido. Se destapó y se secó el sudor mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Lo mejor que podía hacer era darse una ducha para refrescarse. Pero eran las tres de la mañana en el reloj de la sala común, si se duchaba ahora el rumor del agua despertaría a Nott. Y lo que menos quería en ese momento era ver a ese traidor a la sangre.

Decidió ir al baño de los prefectos, allí nadie le molestaría. Se puso una camiseta gris de manga corta y, por precaución, metió su varita en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Salió de las mazmorras y se dirigió por un pasadizo que sólo él, Nott y Zabini conocían hasta la quinta planta. Cruzó el pasillo mirando mientras tanto por las ventanas. El cielo era totalmente negro, parecía una noche eterna. El perfil de Draco se recortó contra la pared a la luz de la Luna. Al llegar a la entrada del baño, murmuró la contraseña: "frescura de pino".

La puerta emitió un débil clic cuando la cerradura cedió, empujó la puerta y volvió a cerrarla cuando estuvo dentro de la sala. Sin girarse si quiera se quitó la camiseta y la tiró al aire, sin preocuparse de donde cayera. Se volteó con gracia, y escuchó el correr del agua. Pero… qué raro, la habitación olía a canela y violeta, a pesar de que no había nadie.

En ese momento fue cuando se percató de una figura dentro de la enorme bañera. La figura comenzó a elevarse y una melena castaña surgió del agua junto con un suspiro. Draco se quedó paralizado, sin recordar cómo narices se respiraba. La chica peinó sus cabellos mojados hacia atrás, parecía completamente relajada. Abrió los ojos y su expresión se quebró al instante.

-¡Malfoy!

Y allí estaba Hermione Granger, intentando inútilmente tapar sus turgentes pechos con unas manos minúsculas.

Lo único que supo hacer Draco fue tragar saliva.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tengo una pregunta que haceros: ¿queréis que aparezca la guerra mágica y que Draco se convierta en mortífago u os parece mejor obviar esa parte de la historia?

Gracias por los reviews a: **luna-maga, Mona-granger, Damphire, Zareth Malfoy, FabiJC Nix, beautifly92, haru-tsuki, Caroone, Allison, silviota, Maletina, giselmalfoy, alastor82, fior aquarium, Blueberry Bliss, MostachosAsociados y Clouzack.**

Y gracias también a todos los que hayan leído :)

¡Besos!


	5. Ajedrez y quidditch

_-¡Malfoy!_

_Y allí estaba Hermione Granger, intentando inútilmente tapar sus turgentes pechos con unas manos minúsculas._

_Lo único que supo hacer Draco fue tragar saliva._

* * *

**Capítulo quinto: Ajedrez y quidditch.**

Hermione atrajo toda la espuma de los jabones que pudo hacia sí mientras intentaba no descubrirle a Draco ni un centímetro de la piel de sus pechos. Por suerte sus rizos largos contribuían a la tarea ocultándolos bajo su espesor. Las manos le temblaban de rabia mientras lo llevaba a cabo.

¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla así? Los ojos grises estaban dolorosamente fijos en la curva de los redondos senos, en los huesos de la clavícula, en la vena azul que recorría su cuello y bajaba hasta donde se hundía en el agua. Ella balbucía palabras carentes de sentido para Draco y un evidente rubor se había apoderado de sus mejillas. No podía alzar la vista, sentía demasiada vergüenza como para mirarle a los ojos, aunque notaba su escrutinio casi traspasándole la piel.

Cuando por fin se decidió a hacerlo, fue consciente de la desnudez parcial del slytherin, en la que irremediablemente se recreó durante tres imprudentes segundos. Su piel era muy pálida y se replegaba en finos relieves. Los abdominales y pectorales se marcaban en su torso esculpidos a cincel. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y las pupilas brillantes clavadas en ella.

-¿En tu casa no te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar, Malfoy?- Esa pregunta pareció sacarle de su letargo, pestañeó varias veces y recompuso su mente.

-No pensé que la perfecta prefecta estaría quebrantando las normas al salir a las tres de la mañana. Y mucho menos que estarías aquí. Créeme, no es nada agradable para mí ver a un ser tan repugnante sin ropa.

- En ese caso, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme_ así_?

-Vaya, Granger, creo que esa petición es válida para los dos.

Draco curvó sus labios en una sonrisa llena de suficiencia y orgullo.

Ella desvió la mirada, azorada. Había hundido más su cuerpo dentro del agua para evitar que viese más de lo que debía. Se sentía violada, completamente vulnerable en esa situación, arrinconada, sabiendo que el primer chico que había visto esas zonas tan íntimas era su peor enemigo. Pero sobre todo, la embargaba una extraña confusión al ver a Draco Malfoy allí plantado, contemplándola sin un ápice de repulsión en su rostro a pesar de lo que él hubiese dicho. Más bien todo lo contrario.

-Vete Malfoy, por si no te has dado cuenta estoy aquí.- Se señaló a sí misma con los pulgares mientras hacía hincapié en la palabra "aquí".

-¿No me digas? Yo que tenía ganas de bañarme en caldo de sangresucia.- Dijo él con ironía.

Draco sentía que el oxígeno era plomo en sus pulmones, una neblina se había instalado en su visión y el vello de la nuca estaba erizado. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si supiera que todo eso lo ha causado la desnudez de una impura? ¿Qué diría Slytherin?

-Se te están acabando los insultos, Malfoy. Modernízate.

Ella empezó a avanzar lentamente –con mucho cuidado y siempre rodeada de espuma- hasta que llegó al borde de mármol. Alargó los brazos para coger una toalla de algodón blanca, pero no podía estirarse lo suficiente sin revelar de nuevo sus curvas. La frustración inundó su rostro que se deformó cuando frunció el ceño, sin dejar de intentarlo.

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, Draco se acercó y le tendió la pulcra toalla que llevaba zurcidas en hilo rojo Hermione J. Granger. Los destellos de sus ojos se cruzaron, y cuando el dorso de la mano del chico tocó los finos dedos de ella, pareció congelarse el tiempo. Desde la perspectiva de Draco, la pequeña nariz de Hermione brillaba tenuemente, con gracia, y sus labios casi se curvaron en un rictus de sonrisa. Las ondas de su figura eran más claras, y tres gotitas descansaban dichosas en su hombro derecho.

Hermione tiró bruscamente de la toalla, ya que Draco no parecía querer soltarla.

_"¿Pero qué le pasa a éste?"_

_"¿Pero qué me pasa?"_

El chico se incorporó y carraspeó sonoramente, como si los segundos anteriores no hubiesen existido. Se alejó de ella y cerró los ojos.

_"¡Já! Como si así fueses a borrar su imagen de tu mente"_

Se giró y se concentró en observar la pared para tratar de calmar el calor que viajaba directamente a su ingle. Los pantalones del pijama no eran precisamente discretos.

_"Baldosas blancas, blancas..."_

Cuando ya se hubo calmado, se volteó lentamente y, antes de salir de la sala con un portazo, alcanzó a ver la línea de la columna vertebral de Hermione sentada en el borde de la bañera. Tapaba el comienzo de su trasero con la toalla mientras se peinaba el pelo con los dedos.

Mientras volvía a las mazmorras, no se detuvo a contemplar la luna, ni las estrellas. Y ni siquiera escuchó el aullido de un lobo en los terrenos del castillo.

* * *

Después del incidente del baño de prefectos, Hermione esquivó a Draco durante días, y cada vez que se cruzaba con él en un pasillo volvía a ella el recuerdo de sus ojos lascivos, brillantes como el acero mojado. Agachaba la cabeza y pasaba sin detenerse, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía. Por su parte, el slytherin tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a rememorar aquella noche, y hacía otro tanto de lo mismo. Sin embargo, le costaba lo suyo mantener las distancias con Nott, quien cada día la acorralaba en clases vacías o la arrastraba hacia algún rincón poco iluminado.

Aquella misma tarde, de camino a la enfermería, Theo la había encerrado con él en la vieja clase de música. La cogía de la cintura con posesividad, y hacía chocar sus caderas provocándola y hostigándola.

-Nott, para, esto no está bien.

Al no recibir respuesta del chico, que parecía mucho más interesado en besarle el cuello, repitió:

-¡Para!

Separó sus labios de la piel de Hermione el tiempo justo para responder un seco "no". Después la empujó contra la puerta de madera y aprisionó el labio inferior de la chica con sus dientes antes de recorrer su boca con la lengua. Y cuando eso pasaba, las prohibiciones de Hermione cesaban y le respondía con igual pasión, pegándose completamente contra su cuerpo.

Se sentía deseada, atractiva y sensual. Nunca había vivido ese tipo de experiencias y creía que ya era hora de hacerlo. Enroscó sus piernas en torno a la cintura de Nott y éste la alzó poniendo las manos en sus glúteos. La aprisionó entre él y la puerta, y el roce de la erección de Nott por encima de la ropa justo contra su zona más íntima le arrancó un jadeo. Él se percató y rozó su cuerpo contra el de ella.

En ese momento, una bombilla se encendió en el cerebro de Hermione y paró el beso, le empujó y se deshizo de su abrazo. Murmurando una excusa salió del aula como una exhalación.

_"Mierda"_ fue la única palabra que resonó en la mente del Slytherin.

Por culpa del mini-secuestro de Nott ya llegaba tarde a su castigo en la Enfermería. Era viernes, sólo le quedaba la jornada del día siguiente siguiente y terminaría su trabajo cuidando a los enfermos. Lo cierto es que estaba decepcionada, no había vuelto a ver a Kaled, probablemente no estaría en disposición de ir a verla. Los hombres lobo siempre se debilitaban después del periodo de luna llena.

Un par de horas más tarde ya había terminado todas las tareas. Guardó la fregona y el cubo en el armario de la limpieza y lanzó los guantes de goma a un cajón. La señora Pomfrey aquella tarde había decidido darle una tregua, o eso parecía ser. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, entró en la sala Kaled Benedict, con un aspecto espantoso.

Sus rizos negros carecían de brillo, parecían hechos de ceniza. Profundas ojeras embebían sus ojos, y estaba demacrado. Un tono ceniciento se había adueñado de sus mejillas, y el saludo que le dirigió fue tan silencioso como débil.

Hermione le proporcionó un vaso lleno de poción revitalizante, que se bebió de un trago. Pronto el color regresó a sus mejillas y se animó.

-¿Te apetece pasear?- Le propuso él, devolviéndole el vaso ahora vacío.

Dicho y hecho. Hermione avisó a la señora Pomfrey de su salida y cerró las puertas de la enfermería tras los dos amigos. Caminaron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y, cuando estaban cerca del bosque prohibido, Kaled paró en seco y giró a Hermione hacia él.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo, pero he de taparte los ojos.- Mientras lo decía, fue quitándose la bufanda de los colores de Ravenclaw, azul y bronce.

-De acuerdo… -titubeó al ver que Kaled se disponía a anudarle la bufanda.- ¿No serás un mortífago, verdad?- preguntó medio en broma medio en serio. Si algo había aprendido en esos siete años era a ser desconfiada con desconocidos. Tal y como decía Ojoloco: ¡Alerta permanente!

Kaled le enseñó el antebrazo izquierdo: ni rastro de ninguna marca tenebrosa.

Le terminó de colocar la bufanda para que no pudiera ver ni por debajo ni por arriba y la condujo por los terrenos escarpados del bosque prohibido. Fueron necesarios dos tropezones y una caída para que Kaled se diera cuenta de que la chica no era lo que se dice preisamente ágil. La cogió de la cintura para evitar más golpes. Menos mal que la tela tapaba parcialmente sus mejillas, sino el hombre lobo hubiese visto lo sonrojada que estaba.

Cuando te imposibilitan la visión el tiempo parece pasar mucho más despacio. Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Hermione, a pesar de llevar caminando menos de cinco minutos, para ella había sido como mínimo una hora.

-Es aquí –anunció Kaled por fin- ¿estás preparada?

Hermione movió afirmativamente la cabeza y se preparó para ver de nuevo la luz del día. Cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron, captó cada detalle del paisaje que le rodeaba. Únicamente pudo abrir la mandíbula extenuada.

Se encontraban a la entrada de un claro soleado, rodeado por árboles desnudos de troncos nudosos. El césped, del color de los ojos de Harry, desprendía un olor embaucador, y de él pastaba una manada de unicornios compuesta por cinco de su especie. Eran preciosos, su piel blanca brillaba como perlas, y de distinguían algunas venas de color plateado. Sus cuernos eran afilados, y se alzaban en espiral.

Tres de ellos levantaron la cabeza para mirar a los recién llegados, pero no parecían temerles._ "Quizá_ –pensó Hermione-_ ya estén acostumbrados a Kaled"_. Éste se acercó con prudencia pero seguridad hasta uno de ellos y le acarició el lomo con unas palmadas delicadas.

-Ven, son muy mansos. Vengo a visitarles las noches que me convierto, así no me siento tan solo.

Kaled le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó. Se puso a su lado y miró de cerca los ojos del unicornio. Eran grises, casi iceberg. Le recordaron a Draco y se avergonzó de pensar en el slytherin en esos momentos.

El resto de la tarde fue genial. Un verdadero descanso después de aquella semana tan horrible. Kaled era un chico amable, bueno e inteligente. ¿Por qué la había llevado a ella hasta su lugar secreto?

Reflexionaba sobre ello durante la partida de ajedrez de Harry y Ron en la sala común. Ella, como siempre, se entretenía observándoles sin decir palabra. Lo llevaba haciendo un año tras otro, a pesar de que siempre ganaba Ron. Ella estaba recostada en el sofá tapizado con una tela gruesa roja, que tenía dibujadas hojas otoñales.

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea al compás de sus pensamientos. Al final decidió que Kaled seguramente sólo buscaba una bonita amistad con ella y nada más. Al fin y al cabo, no se había insinuado de ninguna manera aquella tarde, y el escenario era perfecto para hacerlo. La seguridad de que no le atraía no le agradó en realidad, aunque racionalmente debería haberlo hecho. ¿O no?

Concluyó la partida de ajedrez –con la victoria de Ron, por supuesto- justo cuando Hermione se hacía una promesa a sí misma: acabaría con el jueguecito que Nott se traía entre manos la próxima vez que le viese. Aquello no podía seguir así. Lo peor es que a ella le gustaba su acoso, sus encuentros eran… nuevos.

-¿Vamos ya a cenar? Tengo hambre…- pidió Ron con cara de cachorrito.

Como todos se mostraron de acuerdo, salieron del retrato de la Dama Gorda interrumpiendo su chismorreo con una de las damas del cuadro que estaba al lado. Esperaron a que la escalera regresara a su posición original y se sumergieron en una conversación dicharachera.

-¿Estáis nerviosos por el partido de mañana?- preguntó Hermione mientras pasaba la mano por la barandilla de la escalera.

-Nuestra estrategia es mejor, hemos entrenado más y tengo una escoba más rápida que la de Malfoy. Ganaremos.- contestó Harry con seguridad.

Ron, sin embargo, no pareció tan convencido. Tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo.

-¿Estarás en la enfermería atendiendo si alguien resulta herido?

Ya habían llegado a las escaleras del vestíbulo y se oían las voces provenientes del Gran Comedor.

-Sí, mañana es mi último día y seré libre. Jamás me habían castigado hasta ahora y espero que no vuelva a pasar.

-Tranquila, Hermione, mañana te llenaremos la enfermería de slytherins quejicas como fiesta de despedida. –dijo Harry arrancando la carcajada de Ron y una mirada molesta y a la vez divertida de Hermione.

-Hey, por cierto, ¿dónde está Ginny?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea. –contestó Harry con sinceridad.

Y menos mal que no la tenía.

* * *

_(Dos horas más tarde, en la sala común de Slytherin)_

-…y entonces me froté contra ella y…- Nott le explicaba a Zabini con grandes aspavientos, como si fuese toda una hazaña.

El llamado Príncipe de Slytherin, que entraba en ese instante en la habitación, escucho la gesta de su compañero.

-Cállate, Nott, deja de darte aires.- dijo Draco, molesto.- Sólo es una desgraciada, una triste rata de biblioteca. Hasta Goyle conseguiría follársela.

Nott le miró durante dos segundos con una ligera brizna de desprecio en su iris desde el sillón de cuero negro. Draco disfrutó del ruido de la botella de cerveza de mantequilla al abrirse y bebió un trago ignorando al moreno.

-¿Sabes? Lo gracioso es que lo conseguiría hasta Goyle, o Crabbe, incluso los dos a la vez. Pero tú no. Tú no lo conseguirías ni aunque fueses el último hombre del planeta.

Nott saboreó las palabras tal y como Draco lo había hecho con la cerveza.

-¿No te molesta, Malfoy? –insistió, retorciendo el dedo en la llaga.

-No, la verdad es que no tengo intención alguna de tocar su impureza, y menos aún de jactarme de hacerlo. No es digno de un Slytherin.

Dicho esto se levantó de la butaca y dejó allí a Theodore con la palabra en la boca. Zabini les miró de hito en hito hasta que el rubio subió las escaleras. Nott volvió a girarse hacia él todavía con la expresión de fastidio dibujada en su rostro.

-Oye, ¿dónde te has metido durante la cena?

-Es una larga historia, Nott, mejor la dejamos para mañana, son ya las doce.

-¡Oh, vamos! Tenemos toda la noche, empieza.- le apremió Theo moviendo la mano en círculos.

- Estaba con la pelirroja. En los baños. En una posición muy incómoda.

Theo se quedó en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sé que no debería. Que es una traidora a la sangre y encima la novia de Potter, pero…-continuó ante la ausencia de palabras del otro.- pero… me encanta.

-¿Te la has tirado?

Blaise chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Le jodía, le molestaba que Nott siempre fuese tan… vulgar. No siempre había sido así pero desde que le abandonó su novia hace dos años con lo único que disfrutaba era el sexo.

-No, no me la he tirado, aunque hemos hecho otras cosas.- reconoció inclinando la cabeza.

Nott se acercó más a él, con aire de complicidad. Juntó las manos en su regazo y esperó a que el otro continuara.

-Todos los días desde hace cinco quedamos en los baños del segundo piso, los de Myrtle la Llorona. Nadie entra jamás, y el fantasma respeta lo suficiente a Ginny como para no molestar.

-¡Vaya! ¿La llamas por el nombre de pila? ¡Esto va en serio!- Se rió Nott.

Zabini se quedó en silencio, pensativo. No había hablado con ella de hacia donde llevaba su… ¿relación? ¿Aventura? ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que era! Le gustaba de veras, y creía que era mutuo. Pero había un problema, y tenía nombre y apellidos: Harry James Potter.

Ambos subieron al dormitorio pasada media hora, a la mañana siguiente tendría lugar el partido de quidditch y tendrían que madrugar. Al entrar en la habitación constataron sorprendidos que Malfoy no estaba allí, aunque le habían visto subir. Sin darle demasiada importancia se acostaron y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Draco escuchó la puerta del cuarto masculino cerrarse y siguió besando los pálidos muslos de Pansy. Se la había encontrado en las escaleras, ataviada con un camisón negro que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación y la había seguido hasta su habitación. No preguntó dónde estaban sus compañeras, pero intuyó por la tranquilidad de la morena que aquella noche no iban a volver. Acarició sus senos puntiagudos, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en no compararlos con los de Hermione.

La figura atlética de Pansy serpenteaba debajo de él, ejerciendo presión en puntos determinados de su anatomía. A pesar de ser muy delgada tenía unos brazos y piernas fuertes y musculados, y transmitía una energía que casi se podía palpar. Claro que no tenía la curva de la cintura marcada ni un trasero excesivamente llamativo.

_¿En tu casa no te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar, Malfoy?_

_Tú no lo conseguirías ni aunque fueses el último hombre del planeta._

_"Ya basta"_

Besó a Pansy con lascivia y apremio mientras le quitaba el minúsculo tanga a tirones y con una última mirada se hundió en ella. La chica cambió las tornas y empujó a Draco contra el colchón colocándose encima. Se le daban bien muchas cosas, pero en especial el sexo. Se movía a la perfección, como si estuviese bailando una danza compleja y sus gemidos le taladraban el cerebro a Draco. Éste la ayudaba sujetándola de la cintura y acompasando el ritmo. La frente de Pansy estaba perlada de sudor y su respiración se entrecortaba.

Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse pero, aunque la chica de esforzaba por darle placer, Draco se estaba aburriendo. Sí, se aburría mortalmente.

Al cabo de treinta minutos, retiró a la morena de sí con irritación y se marchó de allí indiferente a sus súplicas.

Maldita sea.

Pasó las horas restantes de la noche asegurándose que la imposibilidad de gozar de las atenciones sexuales de Parkinson había sido por los nervios del partido. No era que el encuentro con Granger en el baño se le hubiese quedado grabado en la mente y lo repitiera como un disco rayado, por favor, eso era imposible. Ni siquiera debería planteárselo.

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor aquella mañana estaba impregnada de la excitación típica de un partido de quidditch. Además, no era cualquier partido, era contra Slytherin, su casa némesis por excelencia. Se trataba de una lucha entre enemigos, verde y rojo, Harry y Draco. Sólo una persona era completamente impasible a esta fiebre deportiva: Hermione Granger.

Nadie sabe lo difícil que es que tus mejores amigos estén obsesionados con un juego que tú no entiendes ni tienes intención de entender. La vena más vengativa de Ginny estaba aquella mañana en pleno apogeo, por lo que más que un partido, aquello tenía pinta de ser una matanza. Bajaron a desayunar los cuatro y, como siempre, el estómago de Ron no admitía ni un bocado. Harry, en cambio, trababa más de lo que podría comer un dinosaurio.

Cuando dieron las diez menos cinco, todos se pusieron de pie y abandonaron el Gran Comedor.

-Chicos, mucha suerte.- Les dijo Hermione a todos antes de dirigirse hacia la Enfermería, donde estaría mientras duraba el encuentro por si alguien resultaba herido.

Abrazó a todos, con especial fuerza a Ron para infundirle ánimos. El chico temblaba como un flan de vainilla contra su cuerpo.

-Weasel, Weasel… no llores todavía, ya lo harás después del partido. Pero mira el lado bueno, podrás pedirle a Granger que te consuele.- Se burló una voz bífida que arrastraba las palabras como la serpiente que era.

Ron se giró lentamente para encarar a Malfoy y a sus dos secuaces que en ese momento reían con carcajadas porcinas. Los ojos de Hermione echaban chispas y sus puños se cerraron, como le encantó comprobar a Draco.

-Espero que esta vez tus trampas no funcionen y te partas la crisma en dos, gilipollas.-contraatacó el pelirrojo.

-No te rebajes a su nivel, no merece la pena. –le aconsejó Hermione son frialdad en el tono.

Draco la miró con amenaza. Aborrecía, detestaba, que ella dijera eso. Prefería que le insultara, que le respondiera con descaro o ingenio, pero que dijera que no se rebajara a su nivel…

¿De verdad pensaba que el pobretón estaba en un nivel superior a él? Era ridículo. Ella le lanzó una mirada de triunfo al ver que se quedaba callado.

_"Zorra"_

Sabía que eso le jodía, que le dejaba indignado e iracundo. Merlín, como la odiaba. La odiaba por hacerle pensar en ella, por hacerle sentir... más humano. Estaba harto de traicionar mentalmente todos sus principios, de ser débil para con ella. ¿Por qué la había despertado cuando se desmayó en las escaleras? ¿Por qué mientras comía no podía apartar la vista de su boca? ¿Por qué seguía rememorando su clavícula y sus pechos? Era una mujer, pero esa característica quedaba totalmente de lado debido a su sangre impura. Bueno, más bien, debería quedar. Seguro que aquella noche había ido al baño de prefectos a propósito para confundirle. O tal vez le había hechizado, o drogado, o…

El carraspeo de Crabbe le sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿cuánto rato llevaba en silencio? Tenía que decir algo para no parecer idiota.

-Perded con orgullo, gryffindors.- remató a modo de despedida.

_"Genial_ –pensó Hermione-_ ahora Ron no sólo está nervioso, sino también humillado. Maldito Malfoy, alguien tiene que darle su merecido."_

Los tres miembros del equipo rojo y dorado salieron a los terrenos después de que su guardián se tranquilizara y Hermione subió las escaleras hacia la enfermería. Saltó el escalón falso por costumbre y siguió avanzando entre la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían al campo de quidditch. Distinguió el sombrero de Luna con forma de león que rugía a lo lejos y sonrió inconscientemente.

Llegar a la enfermería le costó el doble de tiempo que de costumbre gracias a la oleada de empujones que le proporcionaron todos los alumnos que iban en sentido contrario al de ella. Se suponía que iba a estar sola en la sala porque la señora Pomfrey iba a ver el partido sentada en la grada de profesores, como siempre. Sin embargo, al abrir las puertas, se encontró con la alegría de tener una compañía: Kaled.

-¡Kaled! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin pretenderlo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su cara. El chico estaba sentado en una de las sillas que estaba al lado de las camillas y que solían ser ocupadas por las visitas de los enfermos.

-No me interesa ver como Slytherin y Gryffindor se intentan destruir el uno al otro. –respondió divertido.

Acercó una silla hasta la de él y apoyó las piernas en la camilla. Mientras charlaban animadamente, Hermione intentaba olvidar lo que había sucedido minutos antes con el imbécil de Malfoy. Pero cuanto más ansiaba sacarlo de su mente, con más fuerza volvía. Al final acabó contándoselo a Kaled.

-No conozco a Malfoy personalmente, pero en Ravenclaw siempre se habla de él en términos poco amigables.

-¿Qué dicen de él?

-Pues cosas como "hijo de mortífagos", "déspota", "arrogante" y un sinfín de adjetivos varios. Aunque también es conocido por ser "un dios del sexo" o eso es lo que claman algunas de mis compañeras.

-Vaya, no pensé que Malfoy se acostaría con chicas que no fuesen de Slytherin.- reflexionó Hermione. Siempre había creído que tipos como él sólo deseaban a sus iguales. ¿Habría hecho el amor con alguna gryffindor?

Su mente viajó hasta la fiesta del sábado pasado, cuando él la había mirado de aquella manera._ No, basta_. Sus pensamientos iban hacia derroteros peligrosos.

Pero ahí seguía la idea, pinchándola con astucia, como la picadura de una serpiente. ¿Sería ella válida para ser deseada por el clasista Draco Malfoy? Porque, si la respuesta era afirmativa, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

_"¡Qué locura! ¡Cómo va a sentirse atraído por mí! Nos odiamos a muerte."_

[…]

_"La odio a muerte."_

Esa frase repetía la mente de Draco una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo se alzaba en el aire y sus manos se agarraban al palo de la Nimbus 2001. Le dolía la mano derecha con la que Potter y él se habían dado el apretón clásico al comenzar un partido. Aunque estaba seguro de que su rival se encontraba en la misma situación que él porque le había pulverizado los dedos.

Se colocó en su respectiva posición y esperó a oír el pitido del silbato de la señora Hooch dando el inicio.

En cuanto sonó, Ginny Weasley, ágil como un pájaro se hizo con la quaffle y se la pasó a su compañera Demelza, quien se dirigió a los aros y marcó los primeros diez puntos para Gryffindor.

-¡Gryffindor empieza con buen pie! ¡Bien hecho, Demelza!- rugió Lee Jordan por el magnetófono.

_"La imparcialidad debería ser un requisito para ser comentarista."_ Pensó Draco mientras oteaba el campo en busca del reflejo dorado de la snitch.

-Goyle golpea la bludger hacia Peakes, pero éste la desvía y… ¡cuidado!

Un estruendo retumbó en Escocia y –Draco estuvo seguro de eso- llegó hasta China. La bludger había chocado contra las gradas desparramando astillas de madera por todos lados. Nadie parecía herido, milagrosamente.

-¡Flint aprovecha la confusión y se dirige hacia los aros del campo de Gryffindor! ¡Bell se acerca para arrebatarle la quaffle! ¡Flint la esquiva y… diez puntos para Slytherin!

_"¿Dónde coño está la snitch?"_

Ya llevaba tres vueltas dadas alrededor del campo y no había ni rastro de ella. Descendió al nivel de los otros jugadores para buscarla. Era terriblemente complicado avanzar entre todos los demás. Potter le estaba imitando en la otra punta del campo. Draco siempre había pensado lo cómica que era la manera que su contrincante tenía de cucar los ojos para buscar la snitch a causa de su miopía crónica.

-¡Gryffindor inicia la Formación del Águila! ¡Ginevra Weasley lleva la quaffle hacia el campo contrario! ¡Crabbe le lanza la bludger! ¡Coote se la devuelve! ¡Vaya, parece un partido de tenis!

_"¿Tenis? ¿Qué narices es el tenis?_ –pensó Draco irritado –_Malditos mestizos con sus estupideces muggles"_

-¡Pucey le roba la quaffle a Ginny! ¡Ron se coloca en los aros dispuesto a pararla! ¡Lo ha conseguido! ¡Chúpate esa!

Ron alzaba los brazos orgulloso de sí mismo. Los gryffindors en las gradas comenzaron a vitorearle. Mientras tanto, Crabbe y Coote seguían golpeando la bludger en una lucha silenciosa.

-¡Coote le devuelve la bludger con efecto!

Draco, quien en esos momentos estaba ocupado gritando a Pucey por no haber marcado, no estaba atento al movimiento de la bludger y el aviso le llegó tarde. Le dio en la sien, enviando ondas de dolor directas a su oído. Antes de caer desmayado de la escoba, escuchó a Jordan:

-¡La bludger atiza a Malfoy en la cabeza! ¡El capitán de Slytherin se cae de su escoba!

_"¿No me digas?" _ironizó en su mente segundos antes de que se le tragara la oscuridad.

-¡El partido se detiene! ¡Lo siento chicos!

La profesora McGonagall bajó corriendo al campo y ayudó a varios chicos a subir a Draco en una camilla. Se asustó al ver que un hilo de sangre le recorría el rostro. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y el brazo derecho en una posición extraña, parecía dislocado.

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, deprisa. –les instigó la anciana.

Dos estudiantes fortachones cargaron con el herido y uno de ellos abrió las puertas de la enfermería con la espalda.

Hermione, sorprendida por la inesperada entrada, se puso en pie de repente, lista para actuar. Se olvidó de que Kaled estaba a su lado y los nervios le contrajeron el vientre. Mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta avanzó hacia la camilla y despachó a los dos alumnos.

_"Por favor, que no sean Harry, Ron ni Ginny, por favor…"_

-Draco. –musitó sin aliento.

El temblor de manos le sobrevino. Sus piernas eran gelatina. Y le había llamado por su nombre.

Estaba _muy_ asustada.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí vamos con el quinto capítulo. Como veis, Hermione tiene una vida muy ajetreada. ¿Creéis que Kaled siente algo por ella aparte de una amistad?

Nott está haciendo progresos respecto a la apuesta, pero Hermione ha decidido no darle más cuartelillo. ¿Lo conseguirá?

Draco se ha roto el brazo, concretamente el derecho, ¿podrá hacer magia?

Los reviews me ayudan a inspirarme, chica/os! :P


	6. Polos opuestos

_-Draco. –musitó sin aliento._

_El temblor de manos le sobrevino. Sus piernas eran gelatina. Y le había llamado por su nombre._

_Estaba __muy__ asustada.  
_

**Capítulo sexto: Polos opuestos  
**

Draco estaba inconsciente, un hilo de sangre recorría su rostro desde la sien hasta la mandíbula. La palidez de su piel se resaltaba al contacto con el color carmesí intenso de su sangre. Hermione cerró la herida con su varita, y se aseguró de que su cabeza no hubiera sufrido más daños. Inspeccionó con los dedos si tenía alguna contusión en el cráneo y, al hacerlo, se encontró súbitamente acariciando su cuero cabelludo con delicadeza.

Hermione cerró los ojos, repitiéndose a sí misma que tenía que ser profesional y no dejarse llevar por acciones estúpidas, sobre todo porque acababa de recordar que Kaled estaba detrás de ella, seguramente observándola. Respiró profundamente, soltando el aire poco a poco.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Kaled desde su asiento.

-Sí, gracias, tráeme la pomada para hematomas que está en la vitrina a tu izquierda.- Le respondió sin siquiera girarse.

Mientras escuchaba como Kaled se movía por la habitación y rompía uno de los frascos de cristal, Hermione se percató del extraño ángulo en el que el brazo de Draco descansaba encima de las sábanas. Le quitó el uniforme de quidditch con cuidado, cada vez que rozaba su antebrazo el ceño del chico se fruncía más y más. Para no tener que subirle la camiseta por la cabeza, se la cortó con unas tijeras. Había visto hacerlo mil veces en todas las series de médicos a las que su madre estaba enganchada. Además, los Malfoy podían permitirse un uniforme nuevo.

Kaled llegó con el tarro blanco y lo dejó encima de un carrito que estaba al lado de Hermione lleno de gasas, vendas, pociones y demás elementos.

-Ufff, su brazo tiene muy mala pinta. ¿Crees que vas a poder recolocárselo?

-Espero que sí.

Un surco rojo recorría el antebrazo del chico, como un brazalete, allí era donde se había producido la fractura. Hermione le masajeó en círculos las zonas donde tenía moratones con la pomada, muy lentamente, para que se impregnara bien. Tenía miedo de no poder curar el hueso del brazo totalmente. Estaba segura de que si acababa siendo un desastre, Draco se vengaría de alguna manera.

Se lavó las manos para eliminar los restos de la crema y sujetó su varita firmemente apuntando justo al surco de la fractura.

-_Episkey_- susurró.

Un seco crack dio señal de que el hueso había recuperado su forma original. Soltó el aire que tenía atorado en los pulmones y rezó porque el hechizo hubiese sido lo suficientemente potente. Tomó el brazo del chico entre sus manos y lo movió en diferentes direcciones. El rostro inconsciente de Draco reflejaba dolor pero, al menos, ya no tenía ningún hueso roto.

-Lo mejor es que lo despiertes y se tome una poción revitalizadora.- Le aconsejó Kaled.

-Kaled, es mejor que te vayas, a Malfoy no le va a hacer mucha gracia cuando le ponga el vendaje y el cabestrillo. No quiero que lo pague contigo también.- Dijo con una sonrisa de despedida.

Kaled asintió con la cabeza y salió sin decir palabra. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Hermione constató que la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre lobo había desaparecido.

-_Ennervate_.

Draco abrió los ojos y, al ver donde había despertado, se hundió más en la almohada. Se sentía pegajoso, posiblemente por la pomada contra los hematomas. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, se palpó la zona donde la bludger le había golpeado y sus yemas percibieron el relieve de una herida ya cicatrizada.

_"Vaya, Granger hace bien su trabajo. Como siempre."_

Pero, al tratar de apoyarse con el brazo derecho para incorporarse, un intenso dolor le recorrió desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Era una sensación parecida a cuando te da un calambre, pero multiplicada por treinta. Un quejido escapó de sus labios y, como consecuencia, notó como Hermione se acercó súbitamente a él, asustada. Draco alzó la mirada cuando ella le apoyó la mano en el pecho, justo encima del corazón, e hizo que se recostara de nuevo en el colchón.

-_Ferula_- dijo Hermione haciendo una floritura con su varita y al instante apareció un cabestrillo en el aire.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo voy a tener que llevar eso?- Preguntó Draco fastidiado, mirando el cabestrillo como si fuera una condena o un bicho asqueroso.

-Durante el tiempo que te haga falta, Malfoy.- Dijo ella mientras le vendaba el brazo.

-Pues vaya mierda, sangre sucia, no sabes ni arreglar un hueso roto. Ahora voy a tener que ir con esa cosa en público.

-Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Tendría que haberte despertado y dejar que lo solucionaras tú solito.- Respondió Hermione, dolida porque él hubiera despreciado sus esfuerzos.

-¡Pues lo hubiese hecho mejor! Y, por cierto, ¿se puede saber por qué narices me has quitado la ropa? ¿Tanto te gusto que tienes que desnudarme cuando estoy inconsciente?

-Maldito gilipollas ególatra, ¡véndate tú mismo!- Dijo Hermione tirándole el rollo de vendas a la cara.- Ya no te debo nada, te he curado, así que nuestra deuda se ha terminado.

Se giró con tanta brusquedad que casi tira al suelo el carrito con el material de la enfermería. Avanzó con la barbilla apuntando hacia el techo, para después cerrar las puertas de su "refugio".

Se sentía estúpida encerrándose en el despacho de Madame Pomfrey para no tener que estar con él, pero ahora mismo preferiría pasar el rato con el calamar gigante del lago antes que con el déspota energúmeno que había al otro lado de la puerta. Sus manos estaban fuertemente cerradas en puño, y resoplaba enfadada a cada minuto.

Era tan injusta su manera de tratarla, la hostigaba hasta que ella acababa con la moral por los suelos o tan furiosa que destruiría todo a su paso, como ahora. Sus insultos y desprecios se clavaban en ella como pequeñas agujas, una y otra vez, hasta que perdía el control. Jugaba con ella como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Llevaba más de quince minutos allí, a pesar de que en la sala contigua no se oía ni la más leve respiración, no se atrevía a salir de allí y seguir discutiendo con él. Sus pensamientos no cesaban de gritar contradicciones entre sí. Draco Malfoy estaba siendo su perdición, su inseguridad y su excepción. Las palabras de los demás jamás le afectarían tanto como las suyas, porque él sabía cómo hacerle daño de verdad y disfrutaba haciéndoselo. Y aun así, a pesar de todos estos años de dolor e insultos se le hacía muy duro que él la rechazara y la menospreciara. Desde aquella mirada en la fiesta de Slytherin se había sentido vulnerable a él, sabiendo que le había dado todo el control sobre ella.

¡Ya estaba harta! Harta de sus miradas durante las comidas, harta de tener que esquivarle por los pasillos y harta de ella misma. De tener curiosidad, de querer que él se fije en ella, de intentar cazar sus ojos en las comidas para ver en ellos algo que nadie más ve o que tal vez ni siquiera exista. Ambos eran tan débiles que no daban su brazo a torcer porque tenían miedo. Miedo de aclarar que estaba pasando entre ellos. Miedo de cometer una locura.

_"Pues que me llamen loca"_

Abrió las puertas del despacho y salió a la sala con la intención de, por una vez en su vida, dejarse llevar. De no pararse a pensar y a reflexionar. Una fuerza en su interior le decía que era la única solución. Hablarlo con él o dejarlo en manos del destino era mejor que seguir ignorándolo por más tiempo.

Que estúpida se sintió cuando vio la camilla de Draco vacía. 

* * *

Ginny estaba plegando su ropa recién lavada y guardándola en el armario. Le encantaba hacer esa tarea doméstica, le relajaba el olor a detergente de flores que utilizaba y le daba tiempo a organizar sus pensamientos. Concretamente los relacionados con su triángulo amoroso personal.

Quería a Harry. No. Sí. No. ¿Quizá?

Bueno, estaba claro que le tenía mucho cariño pero de ahí a amarle había un abismo muy profundo. Aun así, él era su novio y no podía seguir mintiéndole durante más tiempo. Tenía que cortar con él, y rápido. Ya no sabía que excusas ponerle para no hacer el amor con él.  
Ginny se estaba ganando el desprecio de todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Abandonar a Harry Potter y romperle el corazón por Blaise Zabini. Su madre la borraría del testamento, su hermano se volvería loco. Era muy arriesgado. Pero Zabini y ella se querían con cada célula. Ese sentimiento era toda la garantía que tenía. Y bastaba.

Cruel casualidad del destino la que hizo que Harry entrara por la puerta de su dormitorio en ese preciso instante. Ginny tragó saliva ruidosamente y un ridículo temblor de manos hizo que tirara el montón de ropa al suelo.

-¿Cómo has entrado? No puedes estar aquí, es el dormitorio de las chicas.

-He subido con la escoba, Ginny. ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas unos días muy rara. Hasta Ron se ha dado cuenta.

"_¿Tan evidente es?"_

-Tenemos que hablar. Siéntate en la cama.

Harry compuso una mueca de preocupación y obedeció a su novia. Se había hecho a la idea de que su relación con Ginny no iba a durar mucho más tiempo pero a pesar de saberlo, no dejaba de doler.

-Verás… yo… yo… creo que lo mejor es que terminemos nuestra relación.

Las palabras se ahogaban en la garganta de Ginny, y se deslizaban como si fuesen dagas envenenadas.

- ¿Por qué?

-Eh… pues…- _"Vamos, di su nombre. Di: por Blaise_"-… porque, mmm, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada con mis T.I.M.O.S y no tengo tiempo para ti. Lo siento.

-¿De verdad, Ginny? ¿Eso es lo que te ocurre?

-Sí, ¿qué iba a ocurrir si no?- Una risa nerviosa acompañó a esas palabras, aderezando las razones por las cuales Harry pensaba que aquello era una mentira piadosa para no hacerle daño.

El caso es que ya estaba hecho, dentro de unos meses tal vez pudiera hacer pública su… ¿aventura? ¿relación? con Blaise Zabini.

El fin justifica los medios, o eso dicen.

* * *

Draco estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, con una copa de coñac Carlos I en su mano izquierda, puesto que el brazo derecho todavía le dolía. Antes había intentado hacer algún hechizo con la mano. Sólo conseguía realizar los básicos, aquellos que no requerían ningún movimiento de muñeca. Y cuando los intentaba lanzar con la izquierda, o la floritura era errónea o no apuntaba bien. Frustrado, pensó que debía volver a la enfermería para que le dieran alguna cura definitiva pero eso implicaría volver a ver a Granger.

Con desagrado, comprobó que algunos de sus compañeros de casa le miraban con algo parecido al rencor en sus pupilas. Joder, como si él tuviera la culpa de que el partido contra Gryffindor se hubiese cancelado. Bueno, en realidad sí que había sido el causante de ello.

La pequeña Astoria Greengrass entró por la puerta, con movimientos gráciles y ligeros se posicionó en el sillón en frente de Draco. Compuso una sonrisa como saludo y él cabeceó serio.

-Hola, Draco. La señora Hooch me ha ordenado que te diera esta nota y que te diga que espera que te encuentres bien.- Le tendió un pequeño pergamino doblado por la mitad.

-Gracias, Astoria. Puedes irte.

Ella rompió su sonrisa al escuchar como él la despachaba, pero se fue de allí con la cabeza bien alta y tal y como había entrado.

Draco desdobló el pergamino y leyó:

_Estimado señor Malfoy, le convoco junto al señor Potter en la entrada del campo de quidditch a las siete del día de hoy para que decidamos la fecha de repetición del partido. Como capitanes del equipo que son, espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo sin complicaciones._

_Miss Hooch._

Genial, ahora tenía que ver al cuatro-ojos. Miró su reloj de muñeca: todavía eran las dos del mediodía. Podía subir a la enfermería antes de comer y así estar curado para el encuentro con Potter. No le gustaría que la señora Hooch opinara que su estado era demasiado grave para acordar otro partido. Y, siendo claros, no quería que el capitán de Gryffindor pensara que iba a tener algún tipo de ventaja.

Mientras recorría las mazmorras, reflexionaba acerca de la reacción exagerada de Granger un par de horas antes. ¿Se le habría pasado ya? No se había sentido bien al ver como se encerraba en el despacho de Pomfrey. Normalmente le encantaba hacerla rabiar, ver como se ponía roja de enfado y le contestaba con la misma maldad que él, pero hoy sabía que haber despreciado su trabajo le había dolido. No pensaba pedirle disculpas, era él quien tendría que perdonarla a ella por haberle curado penosamente el brazo.

Cuando traspasó por fin las puertas de la enfermería, se chocó contra Hermione, quien estaba a punto de salir para ir a comer. Sus cuerpos parecieron imanes por un segundo y ambos, tras el impacto, se separaron inmediatamente. Atraídos y repelidos al mismo tiempo.

_"Qué extraño ha sido eso"_

Al ver que el chico seguía bajo el umbral de la puerta sin llegar a entrar ni salir, sin abrir la boca y, seguro, sin siquiera respirar, Hermione pasó una mano por delante de su cara para intentar despejarle.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Has venido a humillarme de nuevo? ¿O es que aún te queda algún desprecio en el tintero?

Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí, y a su cerebro llegó el olor tan característico de medicinas y desinfectante. Su nariz captó también otro aroma, más sutil y dulce: canela y violeta. Recordó haber olido la misma mezcla en los baños de prefectos el día que sorprendió a Hermione dándose un baño a las tres de la mañana. El perfume de la chica pareció dejar de lado el olor de la sala y envolvió a Draco como si fuera una brisa marina.

-He venido para que termines de hacer tu trabajo. El brazo me duele y no puedo hacer magia.- Dijo mientras intentaba inútilmente moverlo de derecha a izquierda.

-Pues me temo que será en otra ocasión, porque estaba a punto de salir a comer.

Y con esta sentencia apartó a Draco de un empujón y giró el pomo para salir por fin de allí. Pero no había abierto apenas la puerta cuando el chico apoyó una mano en la madera y la cerró de golpe frente a las narices de Hermione. Entonces fue cuando la cercanía de Draco la golpeó como una ola contra las rocas. Sentía el calor de su pecho contra su espalda y en un impulso instintivo se recostó allí, aspirando su olor.

-Cúrame.- susurró su aliento entre los rizos de Hermione.

Y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue cumplir su orden.

Le guió hasta la camilla más cercana y le pidió que se subiera la manga de la camisa.

-Si vas a mancharla con potingues prefiero quitármela, esta camisa vale más de lo que crees.

Sus largos dedos pálidos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones uno a uno. Hermione, para no seguir el camino de piel que se iba mostrando empezó a rebuscar entre las pociones y ungüentos, haciendo que Malfoy luciera su característica mueca llena de orgullo y satisfacción.

Encontró una crema para revitalizar las células de la piel y regenerarlas, así mejoraría sus movimientos con el brazo. También sacó de un armario una poción para eliminar el dolor y, por último, una poción revitalizante para combatir el cansancio producido por el partido de quidditch.

Se giró de nuevo y contempló como algunos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana bailaban afortunados encima de su pecho y su abdomen. Decidió quitarle hierro al asunto y actuar con naturalidad, pero la insistencia con la que le miraba con sus ojos de acero no la dejaba concentrarse.

-Extiende el brazo.

Le aplicó la crema por todo el brazo con un suave masaje en círculos. Él cerró los ojos al contacto con las yemas de sus dedos. No parecía asqueado ni incómodo porque una sangre sucia le tocará, sino todo lo contrario. Le estaba… gustando. Sí, su cara expresaba calma y tranquilidad.

La mente de Draco estaba adormilado por las caricias en el brazo y el olor de la chica. Tenía que reaccionar, pero aquella sensación era tan agradable que no podía. Un suave cosquilleo le recorría desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta los pies en un estremecimiento constante.

No sabe cuánto tiempo Hermione le estuvo tocando, pero él nunca se hubiese cansado de esa sensación. Cuando la pomada estuvo totalmente absorbida la chica deshizo el contacto y Draco despertó de esa especie de muerte dulce.

-Intenta mover el brazo ahora, Malfoy.

Él acató y lo agitó en todas direcciones. Le seguía doliendo, pero estaba seguro de que podía hacer cualquier movimiento con la varita. Hermione le tendió los dos frascos de pociones y le dijo que se tomara mitad ahora y la otra por la noche antes de dormir.

Él se había sentado en la camilla, con las piernas colgando en el vacío y Hermione en frente de él, un poco alejada. Sólo haría falta que rodeara la estrecha cintura de la gryffindor con su brazo para acercarla completamente a él. ¿Por qué sentía aquellos estúpidos deseos? ¿Cuándo habían comenzado?

Quizá su subconsciente quería que ganara la apuesta con Nott a cualquier precio. En realidad, Draco Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a perder contra nadie. Su padre siempre le había dicho que los Malfoy tenían el suficiente poder como para conseguir todo lo que quisieran.

Pero… ¿qué quería él?

_"Besarla"_

Luchaba contra todo su cuerpo por no salvar la distancia que había entre sus labios, por no estrecharla entre sus brazos. Y por como ella se había apoyado en su pecho antes, sabía que ella también lo deseaba.

¿Cuándo había dejado esa chica de producirle asco? No sabría decirlo. La cuestión es que el recuerdo de ella nadando entre espuma le atormentaba, y eso no tenía nada que ver con la existencia de la apuesta.

Por eso, cuando Hermione se acercó a la camilla para guardar el tarro de crema, él sujetó sus caderas y la miró como si quisiera sumergirse en sus pupilas. Ella se quedó muy quieta, sintiendo como la zona donde él apoyaba sus manos ardía bajo su contacto. Quería hablar, pero tenía la boca seca y las palabras atragantadas. Al notar como él la guiaba hacia sus labios, se asustó y su mente se disparó en pensamientos fugaces que explosionaban como fuegos artificiales.

-¿Vas a besarme?- Preguntó ella con el último resquicio de razón que le quedaba.

-¿Es que acaso no quieres, Hermione...?- Dijo él antes de que la caricia de los suaves labios de la castaña le robaran los prejuicios y las dudas.

La manera en la que había pronunciado su nombre la había vuelto completamente loca. Lo había arrastrado por su lengua, casi acariciado, convirtiéndolo en una palabra tan sensual que no pudo alejarse de su magnetismo.

En el momento en el que sus bocas chocaron, Draco pudo escuchar como en su interior se alzaba un grito de euforia. No sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo deseaba besarla, pero su estómago parecía una montaña rusa. Atrapó el labio inferior de la chica entre los suyos y el suave jadeo que ella exhaló le transportó a otro mundo muy lejano.

Ella, por su parte, había dejado de pensar. Su mente estaba vacía, en blanco, sólo podía concentrarse en las sensaciones y en el placer que aquel beso le estaba proporcionando. Le acarició fugazmente la lengua con la suya, y las manos del chico se crisparon en su espalda. La lengua de Draco serpenteaba en el interior de su boca arrancándole el control.

Hermione enterró los dedos en los cabellos platinos del chico, revolviéndoselos al compás del beso y pegó todo su cuerpo al suyo. Cuando Draco sintió la presión de sus pechos contra su torso una dulce locura empezó a correr por sus venas. A pesar de que era un beso lento, Hermione lo encontraba muy sensual y a la vez suave y delicado que no hubiese parado nunca.

Pero ambos sabían que si no paraban ahora no lo harían nunca. Así, que tal y como había empezado, terminó. Se separaron, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas encendidas. Draco pensó que no había visto nunca a Hermione tan hermosa como en ese preciso instante. La mirada cristalina y los labios hinchados y colorados le sentaban muy bien.

Pero estaba asustado, la había besado, por Merlín. Aquello no había sido por la apuesta y lo sabía. Ella, de alguna manera, le atraía. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Era una hija de muggles, jamás se había planteado que pudiera ser una mujer. Ella le había embrujado completamente.

Y por la expresión que ella mostraba, también tenía miedo. Sabía que nadie la había besado como él lo acababa de hacer. Ella le había respondido tan intensamente que no cabía duda. Se atraían como _polos opuestos_.

La sujetó de la barbilla y volvió a besar tenuemente sus labios durante un segundo.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

Se puso la camisa y salió de la sala, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa de medio lado al estilo Malfoy.

Hermione parecía muda, como si una serpiente le hubiera arrancado la voz. Y así era. 

* * *

¡Hola chicas! Siento haberme retrasado tanto con la actualización, pero últimamente no he estado nada inspirada. Nuestros chicos han tenido su primer acercamiento. Están confusos, pero al parecer Draco no está seduciendo a Hermione sólo por la apuesta. Y Hermione se ha dejado llevar para ordenar sus deseos más profundos por fin. Harry y Ginny han terminado, pero creéis que Blaise y ella podrán estar juntos ahora?

Gracias a todos por los reviews:** Parvy en las Nubes, luna-maga, clouzack, sdc90, princesaartemisa.** Y también a todos los que me han leído desde las sombras.

Dadle a Review this Chapter si quereis que Draco Malfoy os arranque la voz también a vosotras! Un beso!


	7. Indestructible

_La sujetó de la barbilla y volvió a besar tenuemente sus labios durante un segundo._

_-Gracias por ayudarme._

_Se puso la camisa y salió de la sala, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa de medio lado al estilo Malfoy._

_Hermione parecía muda, como si una serpiente le hubiera arrancado la voz. Y así era._

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Indestructible**

Cuando Harry se alejó de ella y salió de la habitación, Ginny no pudo moverse ni un centímetro. Sentía las piernas como si fuesen ajenas al resto de su cuerpo, la sangre parecía haber dejado de cruzar por sus venas. Ni siquiera le salió la voz para despedirse de él. A pesar de que Harry no se había enfadado con ella, un triste velo había opacado sus ojos verdes y para Ginny esa melancolía era peor que todos los gritos del mundo.

Sabía que él no se había tragado su mentira y que, tarde o temprano, le exigiría una explicación más sólida y aceptable. En realidad, lo único que había conseguido con aquella conversación era retrasar lo inevitable. Se sentía culpable por seguir engañándole, pero no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a la verdad y reconocer que estaba enredada con un Slytherin. Harry y Ron se enfurecerían y empezaría una guerra unos contra otros, en la que las únicas víctimas serían ella y Zabini. Quizá lo mejor sería cortar de raíz con el problema. Terminar su extraña amistad o lo que fuera con Blaise.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a ponerle nombre en su mente, simplemente ignoraba todas las señales que su cuerpo le mandaba: la contracción en el estómago cada vez que le veía, el rubor de sus mejillas cuando él le rozaba la cintura por los pasillos sin que nadie se percatara y, sobre todo, las perpetuas ganas de poseer sus labios a cada segundo.

No quería plantearse si sentía algo profundo por Blaise porque eso sería hacer más real su traición. Sólo eran unos cuantos besos, un capricho sacado de quicio. Se cansaría tarde o temprano de sus encuentros y lo olvidaría. Tenía que olvidarlo.

* * *

"_Genial, Draco, genial_" se decía a sí mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar al Gran Comedor. "_Acabas de besar a una sangre sucia en la boca y no a cualquier sangre sucia, a Granger_"

Ahora que ya no estaba bajo el embrujo de la cercanía de Hermione se arrepentía del acto de descarada locura que había hecho. Se había comportado como un quinceañero sentimental y cursi de alguna novela para chicas. Él no era así, él no necesitaba ser dulce. Podía permitirse utilizar a las mujeres sin tener que parecer realmente interesado en ellas. ¿Se había sentido agradecido de que ella le ayudara? Sí, o en todo caso, algo muy parecido.

Había sentido una sensación extraña cuando le curaba, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. El inconveniente era que cuando estaba con Hermione, sus facultades se reducían al mínimo. Se asemejaba a un enajenado, a alguien que hubiese perdido la memoria y se comportara como si se hubiese olvidado de quien era. Quizá la chica tuviera el poder de borrar de la mente de Draco su apellido y todo en lo que creía firmemente.

Entró por las puertas del Gran Comedor y se dirigió a su asiento predilecto, entre Nott y Zabini. Tras una charla cordial con ellos y Daphnne, se sirvió un trozo del pastel de carne con salsa de oporto. Mientras lo cortaba en pedazos, el objeto de sus pensamientos hizo su aparición. Draco la miró furtivamente, se sentía como un delincuente que regresa a la escena del crimen.

Ella todavía no parecía del todo recuperada, sus mejillas seguían manteniendo un ligero rubor y sus ojos chispeaban con un extraño brillo. Se sentó en su mesa y habló con Ginevra Weasley, quién, por su cara, no estaba muy feliz. Hermione también se debió dar cuenta de su estado de ánimo, porque le acarició las mejillas y la rodeó tiernamente en un abrazo. Cuando éste finalizó, Hermione dirigió la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin e, inequívocamente, sus labios se arquearon en una tímida sonrisa dirigida directamente a él.

Draco no le respondió a la sonrisa y retiró la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreírle de esa manera delante de todo Hogwarts? ¿Pensaba que porque la hubiera besado podía tomarse ese tipo de confianzas con él?

Le atormentaba recordar las sensaciones que había experimentado durante el beso: euforia, pasión y también una tranquilizadora dulzura que le había dejado adormilado y febril. Él sólo se había permitido mostrarle cariño a una persona durante su vida: a Narcissa, su madre. Y no pensaba rebajarla al nivel de Hermione.

Por eso, y por millones de razones más, debía alejarse de ella, olvidar el lío de la apuesta y, por supuesto, el encuentro en la enfermería. Antes de la reunión con Potter y Hooch iría a la sección prohibida para buscar algo que le pudiera ayudar a destruir en contrato de la apuesta. Debía existir un hechizo definitivo que hiciera desaparecer por completo cualquier objeto, estuviera embrujado o no.

No iba a permitirse el lujo de pensar en Hermione Granger si no era únicamente para decidir que insulto dedicarle por los pasillos o a la salida de alguna clase.

Siguió ignorando el peso de las pupilas de la chica clavándose en él durante toda la comida, y cuando salió del Gran Comedor, ya tenía muy claro a donde debía ir a continuación: al dormitorio de los Slytherin para robar el contrato de la apuesta que Blaise tenía escondido debajo de la almohada.

Hermione no supo que pensar ante esa reacción tan inesperada por parte de Draco. La había atravesado con el desprecio que destilaba su mirada. ¿Estaba enfadado con ella? Era ridículo, él había sido quien empezó el beso, pero se comportaba como si hubiese sido al revés.

Observó con incomprensión como salía del Gran Comedor sin terminar de comer, con paso apresurado y decidido. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Ginny, quién le estaba contando la forma en la que Harry y ella habían roto su relación. Parecía realmente triste y Hermione intentó reconfortarla con algún pensamiento agradable, como que pronto sería su cumpleaños y harían una fiesta en la torre Gryffindor.

A pesar de todo lo que Hermione hiciera o dijera, Ginny no mostraba su sonrisa ni parecía animarse, aunque sus ojos brillaron con algo semejante a alegría cuando miró a la mesa de Slytherin, más concretamente, a un moreno de iris negro.

* * *

Harry y Ron habían ido a comer a las cocinas para poder hablar con total libertad. Además, a Harry no le apetecía ver a Ginny al menos en un par de días. No quería que Ron se enfadase con su hermana, así que intentó parecer lo más tranquilo y sereno posible cuando le narró su ruptura.

-Pero… no termina de encajar.- Dijo Harry mientras echaba más vinagre a su ensalada- Estamos en octubre, queda todo el curso para que empiecen sus T.I.M.O.S y es la primera vez que los menciona.

-¿Crees que te ha mentido?- Preguntó Ron con dificultad mientras masticaba un filete.

-Lo sospecho, pero no entiendo por qué habría de hacerlo.- Explicó mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Quizá la razón verdadera te haría daño. Lo menos que quiere Ginny es que tú lo pases mal, conozco a mi hermana a la perfección.

-Me preocupa que tenga algún problema y no quiera contárnoslo- Dijo Harry apelando al espíritu sobreprotector que Ron tenía para con su hermana.

Ron dejó de masticar durante unos segundos y se quedó en silencio. Aquella era una posibilidad. Puede que algún Slytherin hubiese obligado a su hermana a abandonar a Harry siguiendo un plan de dejarle solo y más indefenso a la hora de un ataque. ¿Cómo podrían averiguar si le sucedía eso o algo parecido a Ginny?

-Podríamos seguirla algún día y espiarla para ver que hace.- Sugirió por fin.

Los ojos verdes de Harry relampaguearon de expectación, Ron sabía que cuando ese chispazo surgía significaba que había tenido una idea.

-Se me ocurre algo más sencillo, Ron. Piensa… ¿a quién le cuenta Ginny todos sus secretos y pensamientos?

La mente de Ron captó el mensaje, iban a interrogar a Hermione.

* * *

Cuando Draco llegó hasta la sala común de Slytherin comprobó con gozo que ningún estudiante rondaba por allí ni por las mazmorras. Subió a los dormitorios y se sentó en la cama de Zabini para buscar el contrato. No estaba debajo de la almohada. Ni en su mesilla. Ni tampoco en su baúl.

Se incorporó y observó el desorden que había creado revolviendo entre las pertenencias de Blaise. Decidió utilizar la magia, era la única solución. El contrato debía estar escondido en algún lugar desconocido para él.

-Accio contrato de la apuesta.

Para su sorpresa, el baúl de Nott se abrió con un fuerte crack y el pergamino voló hasta sus manos. ¿Por qué tenía Nott el contrato en su posesión? ¿Pensaba hacer algo con él o simplemente lo había escondido para que Draco no lo encontrara?

Se lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su capa y salió hacia la biblioteca, olvidando cerrar el baúl de su compañero. Cruzó los pasillos sin detenerse, sólo tenía dos horas para encontrar una forma de acabar con la apuesta hasta tener que encontrarse con Potter en los jardines.

La señora Pince le abrió la puerta de la sección prohibida con clara desaprobación, nunca le había gustado que los slytherins entraran ahí.

Draco conjuró un Lumos y acercó la varita a los tomos. Libro por libro y estantería por estantería fue buscando algo que pudiera servirle. Miles de escritos sobre magia negra, envenenamientos y muerte. Hizo una lista con algunos hechizos y pociones que pudieran servirle, algunos demasiado complicados como para ser prácticos, pero muy poderosos.

Cuando dieron las siete menos diez salió de la sección prohibida. Sus ojos se entrecerraron dolorosamente debido al cambio de luz y tuvo que masajearlos con los dedos. Cuando se acostumbraron, paseó su mirada por la biblioteca. Hermione Granger estaba en una de las mesas más alejadas, concentrada en tomar apuntes de un libro polvoriento. El sol le daba de lleno, y su pelo tenía un brillo dorado gracias al reflejo. No se sorprendió de verla, al fin y al cabo esperaba que estuviera allí.

Ella se levantó y guardó algo pequeño en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. _"Probablemente_ –pensó Draco- _sea algún paquete de tabaco_". Salió por la puerta sin percatarse de que él la seguía diez metros por detrás. Sabía que ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar y, aunque no quería tener que hablar con ella, si llegaba tarde al campo de Quidditch Hooch se enfadaría y no le daría otra oportunidad para repetir el partido.

Draco veía la figura de Hermione caminar delante de él, moviéndose sin gracia, sin contonearse e, incluso, con ligera torpeza a la hora de coordinar los pies. Sin embargo, no pudo apartar los ojos de ella, de las curvas de sus caderas y de su trasero hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo.

Ella salió por las puertas medio minuto antes que él, sacó uno de sus cigarrillos y se apoyó contra un árbol cercano del camino. Vio salir a Draco del castillo, miraba a su alrededor como un fugitivo y, cuando reparó en ella, sus hombros se tensaron y aceleró el paso. Hermione permaneció callada, exhaló el humo mientras él se alejaba.

Primero la desprecia, luego la besa y ahora huye.

Potter ya estaba allí, sosteniéndole la mirada con esa expresión de superioridad mientras avanzaba hacia él. La señora Hooch llegó unos tensos minutos después en los que ninguno de los dos chicos tuvo algo más que decir a parte de insultos hirientes.

-Harry. Draco.- Saludó la profesora de vuelo junto con un movimiento de cabeza al que ellos respondieron de la misma forma. –Supongo que los miembros del equipo de Slytherin querrán la repetición del partido.

-Sí, por supuesto, profesora.

-Eso es injusto, casi nunca se repite un partido. No veo porque habría de ser éste la excepción. –Dijo Harry, airado.

-Potter, uno de tus golpeadores casi me mata. Creo que deberías conceder la repetición. Ya sé que Slytherin va a ganar pero, qué prefieres: ¿una victoria falsa o una derrota justa?

-Siempre con tus exageraciones, Malfoy. Que la bludger te golpeara fue culpa tuya. ¡Haber estado atento al partido!

-¿Estás acusándome de ser poco profesional? Potter, no me calientes…

-Bueno, chicos, ¡ya vale! Potter, el partido se repetirá el próximo sábado a las once. Ya sabéis que los encuentros entre Slytherin y Gryffindor son los que más espectadores atraen. La forma en la que ha acabado este partido ha sido vergonzosa para los dos equipos. Para Gryffindor por la inmerecida victoria y para Slytherin por la torpeza de su propio capitán. ¿Está claro?

-Sí. –Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Daos la mano.

Harry sonrió, seguramente sabía que Draco se había dañado el antebrazo y la muñeca, pero la alegría se esfumó de su cara al notar el doloroso apretón que su contrincante le proporcionó. Cuando Draco atisbó una suave mueca de sorpresa y dolor en la cara de Potter, le soltó la mano.

Harry esperó a que Malfoy se fuera para frotarse la mano y murmurar maldiciones hacia el slytherin. Se despidió de la señora Hooch y recorrió el camino hasta el castillo. Tenía ganas de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor y jugar al ajedrez con Ron. ¿Estaría Ginny allí?

Se cruzó con Hermione, quien también se dirigía hacia allí. Iba cargada de libros y se ofreció a llevárselos, ella aceptó agradecida. Era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle a solas acerca de la razón por la que Ginny había roto su relación con él.

-¿Qué tal está Ginny? –Preguntó con falsa indiferencia mientras subían las escaleras del tercer piso.

-Bueno… está un poco triste, sabes que te quería mucho. –Contestó ella con prudencia.

-Pero no me terminó de aclarar porque ha tomado esta decisión…

-Eso es algo que tendrás que preguntarle a ella. Yo no soy una intermediaria ni te voy a contar nada que Ginny me haya confiado como secreto. Lo siento, Harry. Si quieres te puedo ayudar a recuperarla, pero nada más.

Se abrazaron antes de decir la contraseña frente a la Dama Gorda. Fue un abrazo largo y lleno de sentimientos, en los que ella mostraba su cariño y comprensión y él buscaba el apoyo de su mejor amiga.

Sabían que la Dama Gorda después murmuraría con los demás cuadros o, incluso, con los alumnos. Mucha gente en Hogwarts pensaba que Harry y Hermione estaban enamorados o que deberían estar juntos. Ellos no hacían caso a los rumores, entre ellos existía una amistad muy profunda que no daba lugar a atracción física.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá para ser testigo de la partida de ajedrez diaria de Harry y Ron. Como siempre, ganó Ron. Ginny entró un par de horas después, parecía más cansada y triste que en la comida, saludó a todos y subió a los dormitorios. Hermione la siguió, se pusieron el pijama y se sentaron en el alfeizar de la ventana, ambas con un cigarrillo en la mano.

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó la castaña.

-He estado mejor. ¿Y tú?

-Tengo cosas nuevas que contarte. –El recuerdo de los labios de Draco acariciando los suyos hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Bajo la mirada y aspiró el humo.

Un asentimiento por parte de Ginny le instó a que continuara.

-Esta mañana Malfoy me ha besado.

Ginny la miró de hito en hito durante unos segundos, asimilando la información. Cuando las palabras calaron en su mente, abrió la boca y el cigarrillo cayó al vacío.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a un beso de verdad? ¿En la boca? ¿Con lengua?

-Sí, sí. En la enfermería, después de curarle el brazo. –Ginny parecía más perpleja a cada hecho que Hermione revelaba. –Pero después él ha actuado de forma muy extraña. Parecía enfadado conmigo, como si le hubiese besado yo a la fuerza.

-Recuerda de quién estamos hablando. Draco Malfoy, slytherin e hijo de mortífagos ha besado a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, hija de muggles y gryffindor. Quizá se haya arrepentido o tenga miedo de que alguien lo descubra y, por culpa de su enorme ego, sólo puede actuar de ese modo.

Ginny movía la cabeza asintiendo o negando sus propios argumentos, lo que provocaba que la cascada de fuego que era su pelo brillara mucho a la luz de la luna. Era más delgada que Hermione y más enérgica, sin embargo, gracias al quidditch poseía una fuerza insospechada en aquel diminuto cuerpo lleno de pecas.

-¿Y qué hago?

Crookshanks saltó al alfeizar, se colocó entre ellas y comenzó a lamerse distraídamente una pata.

-Bueno, eso depende. ¿Quieres besarle otra vez?

-No lo sé. Por eso te pregunto. Estoy confundida. Él es Malfoy, ¡nos odiamos!

De repente la magnitud del problema asaltó a Hermione. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se había besado con Draco Malfoy y le había gustado. ¿Es que acaso él le parecía atractivo? Estaba claro que sí. ¿Pero cuándo había empezado a pensarlo? Tal vez siempre. Tal vez por esa razón se sentía vulnerable ante él desde que le conoció. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, por eso la noche de la fiesta de slytherin tuvo aquella extraña sensación cuando él subió con aquella chica del vestido blanco a su dormitorio. Aprendió a odiarle para que sus desprecios e insultos no le afectaran.

-Hermione… me estás preocupando. ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que él… ya sabes… te esté utilizando para algo peor? Sé que suena a algo que diría mi hermano –se apresuró a decir ante la cara de cansancio de su amiga- pero sólo me preocupo por ti. Admite que no es muy normal que Malfoy te haya besado.

-Lo sé, Ginny. Creo que por el momento voy a olvidarme de todo esto y a hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado. Además, parece que es lo que él quiere. Todos ganamos. No creo que haga falta decir que todo esto es confidencial…

-Por supuesto, tu secreto está a salvo.

Ambas se deslizaron del alfeizar, Hermione cogió a Crookshanks y cerró la ventana. Hacía mucho frío. Pronto llegaría la Navidad. Aquel año las dos amigas se quedarían solas en Hogwarts porque los padres de Hermione estaban de vacaciones en Punta Cana y Ron había invitado a Harry a pasar las fiestas en la Madriguera, así que Ginny había decidido quedarse en la escuela para evitar situaciones incómodas.

-¿Sabes qué? Harry ha estado preguntándome hoy por ti.

-¿Qué te ha preguntado?

-Sospecha que le has mentido. La verdad, no me extraña, podrías haberte inventado algo mejor.

-Ya se olvidará del tema. Vamos a dormir, estoy cansada.

Ambas se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y pronto cayeron dormidas.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en el bosque prohibido…_

Draco estaba de pie en un claro, el viento le removía el cabello, alborotándoselo. Sujetaba su varita con la mano derecha y apuntaba hacia un pergamino aparentemente en blanco que había colocado en la hierba debajo de cuatro pequeñas piedras que le impedían volar.

Había tachado algunos hechizos de la lista. Estaba muy frustrado, ya que cuando alguno parecía funcionar, a los pocos segundos el pergamino se recomponía o, en una ocasión, aparecía de la nada.

El siguiente era un encantamiento de magia tenebrosa muy poderosa, podía destruir cualquier edificio o construcción. Existía un contrahechizo de protección, pero esperaba que Zabini no hubiese llegado a ese extremo.

- ¡Magnetis expulso!

El papel se resquebrajó y explosionó en miles de partes que ardieron hasta desvanacerse. Draco se quedó muy quieto, casi sin respirar. Después de unos segundos, el tiempo pareció volver atrás. Surgieron las cenizas de la apuesta, se transformaron en trozos que se unieron hasta formarla de nuevo. Perfecta, sin un arañazo.

Estaba harto, aquella hoja de papel le estaba sacando de quicio. ¡Maldito Zabini! Agarró la apuesta con rabia, la rompió y la pateó, sabiendo que era inútil y pronto estaría de nuevo entera. Estaba cansado, así que se la guardó en el bolsillo interior de la capa y se dirigió al castillo.

Los ojos marrones de Kaled, los cuales le habían estado espiando largo rato desde detrás de un árbol, le siguieron hasta que giró al final del camino. Al fin y al cabo, aquel era su claro, el que le había enseñado a Hermione. Llamó a los unicornios con un silbido para que regresaran. Acudieron asustados, habían huido cuando vieron llegar a Draco y el ruido de los hechizos los mantuvo a raya.

Cuando Draco traspasó la puerta de las mazmorras, apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar. En menos de un segundo, Nott estaba a menos de un centímetro de su cara, estaba muy enfadado.

-¡¿Dónde está la apuesta, capullo?

-No me hables así, Nott. Puedo cogerla, también es mía.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras cogía una manzana del frutero de la entrada.

-¡Lo que no puedes es abrir mi baúl, Malfoy!

Zabini, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero, se levantó y se colocó entre los dos.

-A partir de ahora yo guardaré el contrato. No me fío de vosotros.-Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Draco. Él se la tendió con fastidio. Ahora ya no podría practicar los hechizos, tendría que hacer las pociones y esperar a poder robar el pergamino. Llevaría bastante tiempo, ya que el tiempo de realización de esas pociones era de al menos dos meses.

-Como quieras. Yo me voy ya a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo. Por cierto, el sábado se jugará la repetición del partido contra gryffindor. Ir pensando en como conseguir alcohol para la fiesta de victoria. –Les guiñó un ojo y subió las escaleras.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió entre las sábanas. Sin pretenderlo, sus pensamientos volaron hasta esa mañana, cuando había besado a Granger en la enfermería. Ya ni siquiera la llamaba sangre sucia en su mente, aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos. La odiaba por haber hecho que la besara. Sí, porque ella le había provocado, él no había querido besarla, simplemente había sido primitivo. Era un hombre y ella le había manipulado. O eso era lo que él quería creer.

También la odiaba por ser tan sexy cuando fumaba. Por levantar la mano siempre en clase, por ser tan repelente y cursi con Weasley y Potter. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por pensar en ella.

El beso sólo había sido un desliz, una locura de adolescente. Olvidaría el tema y se acabó.

Antes de poder controlarlo, se rindió a los sueños en los que aparecían los labios de Hermione.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, siento el impresionante retraso, pero para los que quieran leer más sobre esta historia: aquí tenéis el séptimo capítulo. No me ha gustado escribirlo, me he sentido perdida y no me llegaba la inspiración. Perdonad que no sea demasiado profundo, el siguiente será largo y más animado, lo prometo.

Gracias por leer, y dadle al go! Los reviews me hacen escribir con más ganas! Un beso guapos/as!


End file.
